Forever Friendship & Cousin Relationship
by yeesheng4
Summary: Jazz and Sam still struggling and never give up, they both once again flight to KC, MO find Danny. Will they both find out Danny and talking about with him?
1. Chapter 1

Forever Friendship & Cousin Relationship Part 1

The story will follow as ' **Family, Cousin And Wedding** _._ ' The Characters will appear. The time will follow as 2 days later Tuesday.

Tuesday – Amity Park – Morning

Jazz to Casper High, which is she last year in the high school. Sam came to find Jazz, asked did she buy the passenger tickets, Jazz said she already bought two tickets, flight at tomorrow afternoon. Sam asked need to find Tucker, and Jazz said unnecessary, because now Tucker just looks like unfriend with us, find him also not have any use, besides Tucker can advise Danny, he just supported Danny with that foxy girl. And Sam said yes, we must break up Danny with that foxy girl, can't let Danny get hypnotize from that foxy girl and her family anymore.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Jodi already work in the airplane. Jake and Elsa married are without the honeymoon. Jake so busy, also must prepare for court. Elsa can do is to school help Ronald and Lara take Nate, Nick, Neil back home. Because Ronald and Lara working, can't take care Nicole, so Lara requested Cathy to take care Nicole with Alice and Aaron together, which three of them with Cathy in bakery. After back home, Nate went to showered then reviewing the exam. Nick and Neil watching television, Elsa said three of them can take care themselves, so now Elsa can leaving, but Nick and Neil asked Elsa to stay, accompany both of them, but Elsa said

Elsa: You both must have forgot something, someone really important?

Nick: Have it

Neil: What it's that important, sister Elsa?

Elsa: Where's you both little sister?

Neil: Oh right, Nicole.

Nick: Maybe Nicole with mom in barbershop, no need worried.

Elsa: What mean no need worried, how's possible auntie Lara bring Nicole to barbershop, she just near 12 months, besides so much hair been cut in floor. But you both mother calling auntie Cathy to take care Nicole.

Nick: That's good. Come, Neil, back to watch television.

Neil: Yeah, turned to cartoon.

Elsa: Alright, stop it you both, everyday back home just watch the television, how is I feel like you both and Nate is not even care and concern you little sister?

Nick: Of course we care, but we want watching the funny show.

Elsa: Never mind, stop watch the television, go to upstairs call you big brother, I bring you both look something.

Neil: But funny show….

Elsa: Don't worried, television will replay the show, also don't always watch television, primary is bad for eyes.

Then Neil walked to upstairs called Nate, but Nate said he wants to reviewing, without any time to look something. Neil informed Elsa, then Elsa walked to upstairs called Nate bring the book reviewing together, she bring three of them to Bishop parent home. After Nate hear, he immediately took the book and set off.

Bishop parent home – Afternoon

Elsa bring Nate, Nick and Neil came here. Inside home, Danny and Fiona playing mobile phone connecting Wi-Fi playing online games, also the dog Daniel in both of them side. In outside home, Elsa pressed the doorbell, and Fiona let 4 of them come inside. Inside home, Elsa called Nate to living room sitting and reviewing, Elsa asked Fiona where's Phoebe and Philip, Fiona said them both in upstairs. Then Elsa bring Nick and Neil to upstairs, Nate have some little difficult questions not so understand, but Danny looked the questions and teach Nate how to solve, Fiona also joined Danny with Nate reviewing together. In upstairs, Phoebe and Philip doing some silly things, hand ringing on them both side, them both are laughing foolishly playing clap your hand, both clap each other palm. Elsa, Nick and Neil came upstairs, seen them both felt weird. Nick and Neil asked what them both doing, and Elsa called both of them calling Phoebe and Philip. After Nick and Neil called them both, but them both not response also not care. And Elsa said

Elsa: This is them both, heart always just have each other, even them both father, mother, brother and sister also don't know. Only them both words knew to speak is brother, sister, toys and milk.

Nick: But we both different as them both.

Elsa: But you both back home just always turned on the television and watching, truly did you both really been play with Nicole, talking with her? Or you both just like them both always hanging just you both each other watching television everyday?

Neil: We really care Nicole.

Elsa: Then when she born until now, did you both understand like, when you both watched the show, but she cried or she crawled to you both side annoyed and bothered asked you both play. Did you both hang with Nicole or scolded her bothered you both watched television and made Nicole cried, then got lessons from you father and mother, now you both just thinking clearly which both is really for you both treat Nicole for everyday?

Nick and Neil are thinking….

Neil: Brother, why I can't remember anything good time with Nicole?

Nick: I'm also same with you, Neil.

Elsa: Because you both never concern Nicole, you both just thought knew Nicole is little sister is count concern her, but that's not. Just like them both(Phoebe and Philip), everyday always made parents annoyed, in school just a month and three months already kicked out from school. You mom born you all must wished all siblings can have best communication.

Nick: But the funny show really funny.

Elsa: Funny show can watch whatever when you want, but if Nicole grow up, you both always ignore her, she will dislike you both, are you both really hoping?

Nick & Neil: No, sister Elsa, we love little sister.

Elsa: Then begin now, you both must concern, more notice Nicole, more time playing with her, but don't let her watch television because she still baby.

Nick & Neil: We understand. Sister Elsa, can we both playing with them both?

Elsa: Forget about it, them both just knew and care them both each other, them both not gonna notice anyone. Maybe later few seconds or minutes them both gonna yelled for milk and then crying loudly. Just watch it.

Just after few seconds, Phoebe and Philip playing clap your hand but felt hungry, and then slowly stand up and yelling milk..milk.. And then walked to Elsa side, said some stupid sentence like

Phoebe & Philip: Milk..milk..milk..milk..sister..milk..milk

Elsa: You both looked, really without hoping, even sister also don't know. Don't care of them both, let's get downstairs.

In downstairs

Danny and Fiona teaching Nate some questions, and Nate took advantaged asked Fiona

Nate: Fiona, did you know what Margaret loving?

Fiona: Why you asking me this question, you falling love on her?

Nate: I guessed I really have feeling on her, can you tell me her favorite?

Fiona: First, she don't like people call her Margaret, even is best friend, you better call her Maggie.

Nate: Then how much you both been together?

Danny: 2 months.

Fiona: Also she like the people love family, brother and sister.

Nate: Oh….

Meanwhile Elsa, Nick and Neil walked to downstairs, and Mary just wanna to upstairs feed them both porridge and milk, and them both chased Elsa so slowly, still walking in the stairs. And then Mary walked the stairs and showed Phoebe and Philip the fresh milk, but them both thought is milk powder, so them both followed Mary but also just slowly. After them both got back to upstairs, Mary feed them both eat porridge and them both not willing to eat, until them both mouth stuffed, no way just can swallowed and then crying loudly. And then drink the fresh milk, but them both felt the milk is different, so crying more loudly again and yelled 'Milk..milk..' In downstairs, Elsa, Nate, Nick and Neil are prepared to leave, but in downstairs also can hear them both crying loudly sound, and Elsa told three of them this is them both everyday looks like, then bye with Danny and Fiona and left. Danny and Fiona quickly to upstairs helping Mary progress on them both.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Danielle and Hillary accompany Hill playing in living room. Lance and Candace back home, asked the dinner ready, and Hillary answered Housekeeper in cooking, few more minutes, almost done. And then Jacoby and Jen back, when they both back also same asked as dad mom. After few minutes, dinner ready, Jacoby and Jen took the food and water to Scarlet and Scott room, incidentally asked them both want to admit fault and apologize to hill, and them both without any different, still said them both are right, not wrong. Jacoby and Jen also helpless, just put the food and water inside them both room and got outside from room and locked the door, while Scarlet and Scott got locking inside the room want get out trying and crying loudly, but nobody care. In downstairs, 7 of them are dinner, Jacoby and Jen informed parents 2 days later Evan little sister and Emma big sister Elsa gonna with parents come here visit, Lance and Candace said will prepare more food to Johnson family, they will entertain best to Johnson family. Also Candace asked Jacoby and Jen when Cathy will flight here to visit, she long time not seen her younger sister, also want to seen her niece, Jacoby and Jen said in December before a week Christmas someday, auntie Cathy will come to visit, also bring Alice, but she never say bring Aaron too, so maybe if Cathy come to visit, just only bring Alice.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Both T. Bakery already closing, but Theodore and Cathy must send Nicole back home, incidentally stayed in Johnson home for an hour, while Alice and Aaron with parents, so 4 of them not in home. Britton is back, have some guest before already came and now coming to visited again, is Anna, but this time she has bring Alan and Amy coming, also them both have brought the toys here, planned to playing with Phoebe and Philip, while Alan and Amy in upstairs. Anna sitting in sofa talking with Tony and Wendy, Danny and Fiona also sitting in sofa, Danny face looked nothing, but Fiona face looked not so well. Britton seen Anna asked her why she come, and Anna said this time she coming, also bring her little brother and sister Alan and Amy coming, them both also need the friend, because Phoebe and Philip also without the friend. This time Britney is back, she walked inside and said 'I'm back.' But when Britney saw Anna, she glared Anna, and asked Anna why she come again, and Anna told Britney about few minutes ago she told Britton, and Britney told Anna not gonna have any good results and things happening. Just after few seconds, just like Britney said, Alan and Amy crying running come to downstairs find Anna, and Anna asked

Anna: Alan, Amy, what happens?

Alan: Wah…. We both want to share and playing the toys with them both, but them both occupying our toys. And them both called me Ar….em.

Amy: Them both called me Eh…..E.

Anna: Alright, Alan and Amy, no matter.

Britney: That's enough, I already said without any good things happening. You both follow me.

Then Britney seize Alan and Amy hand, taking them both to upstairs. When came upstairs, Britney let go Alan and Amy, saw Phoebe and Philip just mess up and playing Alan and Amy toys, but some toys already broken. Then Alan and Amy go and trying to take back toys, but instead got pushed by Phoebe and Philip. Britney very furious, seen Phoebe and Philip made troubled, so Britney seen the hand ringing grabbed it walked to them both side and using hand ringing hit Philip head, and Philip got hit touching the head and crying loudly, Phoebe seen Philip crying loudly, she following crying loudly, but after Britney hit Philip head, next she hit Phoebe head, and then Phoebe got hit but already crying loudly and then just touching the head and crying more loudly. Because them both touching the head feeling still pain, without any noticed on the toys, so Alan and Amy go to taking back, but except 1 or 2, other toys already played broken by Phoebe and Philip, then Alan and Amy saw the toys broken and crying. Britney already so mad, she took out the money and give to Alan and Amy said

Britney: Them both made broken of you both toys, this money is compensation for you both, now I don't care what you both want to do of this money, just take back the toys and calling you both big sister to bring you both leaving here. Then Alan and Amy get the money, but just left the toys and walked to downstairs find Anna and showing money and calling Anna bring them both to buying new toys. And then Anna said next time she will come again, and bring Alan and Amy leaving.

Meanwhile in upstairs, Phoebe and Philip still touching the head and crying loudly, Britney can't take anymore, she just take Phoebe and Philip hold them both tightly back to room, while them both seen the toys crying loudly also yelling 'Toys.. toys..' But Britney not even care, just took them both to inside the room and put them both into baby cot and then walked to outside from room, while Phoebe and Philip sitting in baby cot crying loudly and yelling for toys..toys..but no ones even want to care.

After Britney got out from room, Danny and Fiona came to upstairs, Tony and Wendy in downstairs talking with Britton. Danny and Fiona seen Britney and called her don't furious, and Britney said she fine, never mind, just walk to downstairs dinner, also called Danny and Fiona help her to take all of this broken toys to the storeroom, and then Danny and Fiona helping Britney to taking the toys to storeroom and with parents dinner together. In dinner, Danny and Fiona told Britney today afternoon Elsa been came here, also brought her cousin, Britney asked why Elsa came here, Danny and Fiona answered because Elsa want to taught both cousin about relationship lessons, showed Phoebe and Philip disposition and behavior to Nick and Neil looked, also Danny and Fiona said they both taught Nate reviewed, also Nate want to pursuing Jodi little cousin sister Maggie, after Britney listened, finally she without any angry or sad and great mood, and everybody are continue to eat the dinner.

Edwards home

Anna, Alan and Amy are back home. Anne seen Alan and Amy have new toys, so asked Anna why bought the new toys to them both, Anna said few hours ago brought them both to Bishop house, them both toys got broke from Phoebe and Philip, so bought the new toys to them both. Also Anna said originally she was good communicated with Bishop parents, but who knows, really disappointment moments. Anne said next time visit should calling dad, mom or whole family together to visiting, but Anne said tomorrow she will go to Wright home visiting, actually she wants to seen John, also she asked Alan and Amy want go to visit with her on tomorrow, can know the friend, must different with Phoebe and Philip, and them both said want, we want. Then Anne said tomorrow will bring them both together, called them both back to room, then Alan and Amy back to room playing the new toys. Anne told Anna she will success, call her not to worrying about it. And this time Bailee crawling in downstairs again, she already crawling the whole downstairs, and Billy just following Bailee every step. Alex and Darci tried to coax Bailee stop, but she won't. Finally Anna and Anne stopped Bailee crawling, Darci hugging Bailee, Anna and Anne asked Alex and Darci why Bailee crawling nonstop, Darci mean she also don't know, nonstop crawling doesn't want to sleeping, and Billy just following her. Then Darci not spoke so much with Alex hugging Bailee back to room sleeping, Bailey crying because she wants continues to crawling, but it's already night, and Alex hugging Billy back to room with Darci hugging Bailee.

Wright home – Night

Duncan and Pamela with 4 kids already arrived. Their new house progressing decoration, so their all will live in Wright home until next year January first or tenth. Except Jodi and John, John and colleague have the case. Everyone at home, David, Judy, Jake and Elsa just finished the dinner, and their just arrived. When 6 of them walked inside, most excited is Meg, when she came inside, she quickly run to find Jodi, but Meg looked around still isn't seeing Jodi, and Meg walked to mom side, asked

Meg: Mommy, where's sister Jodi, you said in here must can seen sister Jodi, mommy lied to me.

Pamela: No, Meg, mommy didn't lied you. Judy, where's your daughter?

Judy: Earlier morning Jodi already working in airplane, we also don't know when she back.

Meg: I want play with sister Jodi…. Then start little crying.

Pamela: Don't cry, Meg, you still can drawing and painting with you both big brother, making the art show to all of us.

Duncan: Also Meg, although sister Jodi not here, but you still can playing with big sister.

Meg: Never, she is bad big sister, I don't like her. Humph.

Max: Yeah, Meg, bad big sister.

Matt: Big brother accompany you.

Maggie is feel so helpless because three of them still look her like bad sister.

When David, Judy with Duncan, Pamela and other talking, Jake bring Elsa to upstairs, he bring Elsa to John room. And Elsa asked

Elsa: Jake, why you bring me to John room, this is you little brother room.

Jake: Just whispered, Elsa.

Then Jake taking out John diary, should call every week love diary. Elsa asked Jake what's this book, and Jake said

Jake: This is John crush on love book, I and Jodi gonna secretly went in here and looked what John wrote, except Jodi flight. This is my little brother wrote the looks like love letter to your best friend Britney since he first time met Britney, and now this is no. 668.

Elsa: But this book is John secret, we just looking like this not good.

Jake: Anyway we not gonna tell anyone, besides before I and Jodi always looked, we both never tell anyone about this, even dad mom also.

Elsa: If John realize, he will be so angry we just look his diaries.

Jake: We are his big brother and sister, just want to know about him. Looked for what about last week he write?

'Today Britney dressed the bridesmaid dressing is most pretty I've been seen without the daily. I and her just standing left and right side, but looked Britney is afraid to see me, I know she was felt embarrassed….. I wish one day she will wear the wedding dress, with me'

Elsa: Whoa, John wrote 668 all has about Britney.

Jake: Yes, but have one also have some about you, John wrote he just always love on Britney, he so sorry for rejected you, because he doesn't love you, hope I and Elsa still can stay as best friend.

Elsa: If that time John accept me, we both not gonna talked love even married.

Jake: Yeah, have you I really is most happiness man.

Elsa: I…. looks like is…. John back home.

Jake: Quick, put back the diary and get out from room.

Then Jake and Elsa put back the diary original position and got out from John room.

Wright home have 2 empty room, Duncan and Pamela sleep together also with Mike, can take care on Mike. David and Judy already made 2 bed for boys and girls, but Meg said she doesn't want sleeping with bad big sister, she tried to take advantage ask for sleeping in Jodi room, but Pamela said don't even think about it. Duncan and Pamela called Maggie sleeping with both of them, also can help us take care on Mike, they both made another bed for Maggie. Second empty room is for Matt, Max and Meg sleeping. In first empty room, Duncan and Pamela with Mike sleep together, Maggie sleep another bed. When Maggie seen Mike sleeping, she said

Maggie: Dad, mom, I don't know why three of them looked me like bad sister, what really did I do wrong?

Pamela: Maggie, three of them are still just kid, besides sometimes you really treat fierce on three of them, someday three of them will understand, Maggie.

Maggie: Three of them always tried to paint in the wall, I just want stopped them. I just afraid if three of them keep looking me like that, when Mike growing up he also gonna dislike me.

Duncan: Don't worried, Maggie, we both gonna talk to three of them, let three of them understand.

Pamela: Yeah, time's late, you should sleeping, tomorrow want to attend school.

Maggie: OK, good night, dad and mom.

Next Day, Amity Park, Noon

Fenton Works

Sam come to Fenton Works to find Jazz, they both already prepared flight to KC find Danny. Jazz and Sam want to say goodbye on Jack and Maddie, but Jack and Maddie just busy on the inventions, and Maddie said don't go too long time, better just a week. And Jazz said no matter what this time must find out Danny and advise him, and Sam said must break up Danny with that foxy girl. After said goodbye, Jazz and Sam ride the taxi to Chicago airport for flight to Kansas City.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Situation just same like yesterday. Scarlet and Scott still thought them both right, not wrong without any fault, so them both continuing grounded, locking inside the room, and them both crying loudly asked for get outside, also same like before, nobody even care. Then Lance, Candace, Jacoby, Jen, Hillary, Hill and Danielle dinner together.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Britton is back, Tony and Wendy just sitting in sofa of living room waiting Britton. Britton asked

Britton: I'm back, dad mom, where's Britney, Fiona and Danny?

Tony: Tonight Fiona best friend called and invited Fiona to his home teach him about some reviewing questions.

Wendy: You second little sister must want Britney accompany her together, just Danny she also felt not enough.

Britton: No hesitation, family member of Fiona most love must no question answer must be Britney, from Fiona 7 months until now always want Britney on her side, don't know how about future Fiona will more closing and rely on Britney?

Tony: No matter Britney 30 or 40 even more years old, we sure Fiona will rely on Britney forever, even future when she marrying with Danny.

Wendy: Just like Phoebe and Philip, can't even breaking up.

Britton: Them both called stupid, crazy and neuropathy. Still don't know at all which Phoebe really are, if when Philip not with her, she will using the doll treat like Philip. And Philip if not Phoebe with him, Philip will more time for sleeping and crying loudly for unnecessary things.

Tony: Them both just always been like this. Just don't mention anymore, let's go to start eat the dinner.

Then Tony, Wendy and Britton walked to table start eating the dinner. In dinner, Britton asked dad mom what situation of Phoebe and Philip, Tony and Wendy answered few minutes ago them both were played the hand ringing, but Phoebe hit Philip head again, so Philip cried loudly and Phoebe followed cried loudly. After cried loudly, them both felt so tired and then fell asleep, but first is Philip, then Phoebe. Tony and Wendy took advantage advise Britton to considering Anna, both elders said Anna also as good woman, Britton said she unsuitable, without any feeling on Anna.

Wright home

Except John, Elsa and Maggie, everyone at home. Elsa took Maggie to Johnson home, John still working, but later few minutes he will arrive in home. Somebody pressed the doorbell, is Anne, she also bring Alan and Amy, David and Judy saw asked Anne who's she? Anne said she is John childhood classmate, come here to visiting and seen him. So David and Judy let three of them to inside. When inside, Anne asked elders, where's John, and Judy said John will back home later few minutes. And then David and Judy asked Anna about when Anne childhood moments. This time Jake came out from room, came to downstairs originally want to watching television incidentally waiting Elsa back home. But Jake saw Anne, asking dad mom who is she, David said she is Anne, John childhood classmate, tonight come here is want to visiting the classmate, Jake seen Alan and Amy and asked Anne who's them both, and why you bring them both here, Anne said them both is my little brother and sister, bring them both out is want them both get outside, don't always just playing with each other. Jake said not bothered, so Jake back to room waiting Elsa back home incidentally checking some case. Duncan is showering, Pamela came to living room, seen Anne side have Alan and Amy, she asked Alan and Amy want playing with her son and daughter, Anne said them both suppose know some friend, so Anne called Alan and Amy go to playing with auntie kids. Pamela told Alan and Amy upstairs which room. When Alan and Amy walked to upstairs opened the second empty room door, want to know the new friend, while Matt, Max and Meg also Mike in room painting, for Mike is just painting whatever. When Alan and Amy seeing three of them painting, immediately said

Alan: Amy, you looked, that three isn't the drawing kid, stupid art, also ugly drawn and painted.

Amy: Yeah, big brother, looked at now three of them drawing, really ugly.

Alan: Hey, Amy, how about we joining them?

Amy: Great idea.

Meg is covering her drawing paper, Matt and Max called them both get out, but Alan and Amy came in and sabotage. Alan and Amy using the pencil mess up drawing and writing on Matt and Max arts, Matt and Max depressed because both of them are already ruined. And them both tried go to bullying Meg, but Meg hold tightly her art, but instead them both went to tears Meg top of part paper, Matt and Max seen them both bullying Meg, quickly helping Meg and pushed away Alan and Amy, but Alan and Amy so weak, just got pushed them both already fell down and crying loud just like last night. Them both crying loudly and said want to tell Anne, then quickly went out from room and run to downstairs. Matt and Max go to comfort Meg, but Meg still crying because art paper got tears part of the top. Mike walked/crawled to Matt and Max side want both of them accompany him, but Matt and Max pushed off Mike and said 'Go away, didn't see we are comfort Meg, back to painting.' Mike got pushed by Matt, and then crying.

Before Alan and Amy sabotage, John is back home, but still isn't to inside. And then Elsa also back home, she saw John quickly called John to get on the car, let's go for dinner. John just said 'But we..' But Elsa told John 'Don't say anymore, just get on car.' Then John get on the car leave home to restaurant dinner.

While in home, Alan and Amy run to downstairs crying loudly told Anne….

Alan & Amy: Crying…Big sister, them bullying us, them pushed us.

Duncan and Pamela came living room, seen Alan and Amy are crying, asking what happens, Anne said both of you kids bullying my little brother and sister. Duncan and Pamela said that's impossible, three of them and Mike in upstairs painting, then Duncan and Pamela quickly to upstairs second room looked. When they both opened the door, seen Meg holding the art so tightly also crying, Matt and Max are comfort Meg and Mike sitting in floor crying. Duncan and Pamela asking 'what happens?' Most concern for both of them is Mike, Duncan and Pamela walked to Mike side asked him why he crying, and Mike finger refers on Matt and just said the word 'Brother..yiyi..aa..' Meanwhile in downstairs, David and Judy saw the situation so confusion, called Anne and them both back home first. Anne said next time will come to visit again, calling Alan and Amy stop crying, she bring them both back home and playing.

In restaurant

After John and Elsa ordered, John asked

John: Elsa, why you bring our to here dinner, you know dad and mom are waiting of us.

Elsa: Don't worried, I brought Maggie to my cousin home, later I will tell parents.

John: What's going on?

Elsa: You big sister.. Jodi said Anna little sister Anne will coming home to visiting, so requested me to not let you seen her.

John: Anne.. Anna little sister. Also we long time never been seen her, just see once time, greet with her also great.

Elsa: John, you know Anna is want to pursuing Britton?

John: Person pursuing Britton is Anna, not Anne, seen her have problem?

Elsa: But Anne come to home is want to seen you, purpose to pursue you, she love you, John.

John: That's impossible, we so long time never seen her, how's she gonna love me?

Elsa: She and her big sister Anna from mid or high school should already fall on you and Britton, just all of us always ignored both of them.

John: You know, also everyone know my lover always just Britney one, nobody ever can replacing.

Elsa: But she doesn't know, If Britney seen her, you know she will call you considering or accept her.

John: OK, if Anne really like you mean, I will tell her clearly.

Elsa: Remembered two years ago, I confessed to you, and you rejected me, you said your heart always just have Britney, can't under capacity for other woman in heart. I know you so love on Britney, that time I said maybe we both can tried, but you said impossible.

John: Then you told me you gonna prove to me looked, not just Britney, you also can. That time I was so afraid when Britney back from Los Angeles, you gonna blamed and unfriend with her, but you didn't, you said 'Welcome back home, Britney.' Originally you already intercourse couple with my big brother.

Elsa: You really think too much, even you rejected me, I also not gonna unfriend with Britney. I with her already best friendship close to 20 years.

John: Actually from you first year in high school, Jake seen you he already have feeling on you.

Elsa: I knew, Jake already told me. He told me not so long time he already falling love on me, but he looked me is love you, so not courage confess to me. Maybe I really have love you before or never love on you.

John: This really doesn't matter. Because now you are Jake wife, I and Jodi sister, parents daughter in law.

Elsa: Now is just less Britney to join us, you really must make an all-out effort to pursuing Britney, make something Britney really without reason to dodge you and Jodi.

John: I will, and Jodi say she will let Britney not dodge her anymore, she told me she will stopping to advise Britney, let myself ability to pursuing success on Britney.

Elsa: Don't worried, you will success, because you both have each other also love on each other, just have some person, things or stuff blocking you both, if get rid of the obstacle, you and Britney can walking to love line together.

John: Oh, where you send Maggie went few hours ago?

Elsa: I took Maggie to her best friend home, for helping her best friend reviewing makeup examination, Britney, Fiona and Danny also in there.

John: Then did Britney told you something?

Elsa: She just requested me bring the coffee back from her cousin coffee shop, because tomorrow I will flight to St. Louis find parents, Friday is my little cousin sister Nicole 12 months birthday, parents want flight to here celebrate with Nicole.

John: Oh, it's like this, then Friday you and Britney play with happy, I still have some case.

Elsa: You and Jake really busy.

John: Yeah, really busy, but Jake gonna always waiting you back every night. The ordered has come, let's start eating, later still want to taking Maggie.

Then John and Elsa eating dinner. After dinner, John and Elsa drove to Johnson home, just Danny and Britney already back home, Theodore and Cathy with Alice and Aaron also incidentally carried Fiona together already back home. Then John and Elsa carried and with Maggie together back home.

Wright home

After John, Elsa and Maggie back home, when three of them came inside, Jake is sitting at living room sofa, Elsa walked to Jake side, but they also seen Duncan is teaching Matt and Max lessons. John and Maggie asked what happen, Elsa asked Jake, Duncan said few hours ago Matt and Max bullying Anna little brother and sister, Matt and Max said they both never, is Alan and Amy went in and sabotage, also bullying us. Maggie said should be misunderstanding, but Duncan said Matt pushed Mike, made him cried. But Matt and Max said Meg was sad, both of them were comfort Meg, but Mike just bothered us to accompany him, completely not care Meg sad or not. Duncan said now Mike just 13 months, you both not understand instead pushed him, and Elsa said like this have different with Phoebe and Philip, Jake and John said 'Yeah.' Maggie asked dad where's Meg, Duncan most angry is mentioned about Meg, he angry and said Matt and Max are fault, but Meg stood up once more covered and favoritism for Matt and Max, called me and Pamela don't give both of them teaching the lessons, now Pamela is helping her showering, it's time should finish. When Meg already showered, Pamela brought her to living room stand with Matt and Max, now David and Judy are take care on Mike, Duncan and Pamela want three of them later go to apologize to Mike, also asked three of them did their bullying Alan and Amy, their answered is never, is Alan and Amy always bullying us. Maggie asked Meg why Amy bullying her, but who know Meg conversely scolded Maggie and said 'You're bad big sister, I don't like you.' Matt and Max followed, Jake and Elsa back to room first, John also go to take the bath first, three of them doesn't want to intervene their family things. Duncan and Pamela want three of them apologize to Maggie, but three of them said Maggie is bad big sister, she helping Alan and Amy, we hate big sister.' Duncan and Pamela want to give three of them lessons, but Maggie said just not mind for this time, then Pamela called three of them to upstairs apologize to Mike. After Matt, Max and Meg walked to upstairs find Mike apologize, Duncan and Pamela called Maggie don't be sad, three of them always like this, take it easy three of them will know you is a good big sister. Maggie said she really want to take elder sister responsible, but three of them just looked me like bad big sister, unwilling to tell me anything, Duncan and Pamela know Maggie is for three of them good, three of them needed is just time to understanding how really Maggie good, and then Duncan and Pamela called Maggie to shower first, tomorrow still want to attend school. Then Maggie go to showering, Duncan and Pamela go to take care Mike.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Friendship & Cousin Relationship Part 2

Thursday, Kansas City, MO – Morning

Kansas City hotel

Jazz and Sam in hotel, but they both have no idea what address and where's Danny live in this city. Sam so anxious and asked Jazz

Sam: Jazz, we flight to here is find Danny also break up him and that foxy girl, but are you know where's Danny?

Jazz: Don't worried, Sam. Although we don't know where Danny, but we know that foxy girl parents company location, we can find the clue of Danny current location start from that foxy girl company location.

Sam: Anyway just as quickly as possible, let Danny with that foxy girl long time, Danny will be deeper more deeper.

Jazz: So now we gonna speed up, Sam.

Jazz and Sam planned start from Business Community League, planned to track Fiona parents drive back home.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

St. Louis airport

Airplane from Kansas City has landed. Emma waiting Elsa in the airport, Elsa has arrived, she walked to from airplane to airport, then Emma seen Elsa very excited, Elsa also excited Emma came to carrying her, Emma said of course she will come t carrying because our both is best real sister, then Elsa and Emma left airport and back home first. In car, Elsa asked what time to Peterson parent home, before to Peterson parent home, Elsa requested Emma to Coffee shop(Jacoby and Jen shop), she wants help Britney buy the coffee, this is requested from Britney, and Emma said OK.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Tonight David and Judy inviting Bishop family to their home dinner together. Danny and Fiona already waiting in home, also Britton back, then Britney back. After few minutes, Tony and Wendy back home, both of them said ready to Wright home dinner, but Britton asked no need call uncle and aunt, Tony said Theodore and Cathy just closing, now at Johnson home, because Cathy helping Ronald and Lara babysit Nicole. And then Fiona asked Wright family is or isn't want Phoebe and Philip go to dinner together, Wendy told Fiona their said doesn't matter them both come or not, but Wendy feel doesn't need. Britney also feel like that, and Tony asked what them both been done on before few minutes and hour, Danny and Fiona said Mary feed them both eat, Philip already felt asleep again, and Phoebe cried loudly. Britney not happy and asked what them both doing now, Danny and Fiona answered now them both already fell asleep. Just before Britton back, Phoebe and Philip cried loudly once more, but Philip felt tired slept first, then Phoebe. And Britney said them both just really useless, one is always cried loudly, other is always cried loudly or always sleeping, or them both really same without the different. 5 of them seen Britney more say more furious, so Fiona quickly said it's time to Wright home dinner, Wendy asked why Fiona so expecting, Britney said because Maggie and her family are living in Wright home for temporarily, so Fiona can meet her best friend. Then 6 of them set off to Wright home dinner.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Every Peterson family already in home/back home, waiting for Johnson family coming for dinner. After few minutes, Johnson family has come, dinner will ready few more minutes. So this time Elsa just like Emma so curious, she want to know Scarlet and Scott looks like, Jacoby and Jen said they both bring Johnson siblings to looking them both. But at this time, has somebody driving the limo come to here, is Hathaway family, their uninvited, Douglas self-assertion to made decision. Douglas pressed the doorbell, Lance and Candace went to looked and saw 13 of them family members. Douglas said he and his family is came here to visiting, not mind we go in, but Lance and Candace said today inconvenient, but Karen said what guest so important, can't let all of us go in to witness, and then Ross and Lisa walked to Lance and Candace asked what's happening, and both of them seen Hathaway family standing in Peterson house outside, Douglas seen Ross and Lisa and said 'We're so sorry, don't know you have guest, we're leaving first, next time come here visit again.' But Emily interrupted said 'Not let all of us go in, we're standing here already few minutes, looked grandpa, grandma and auntie Lexi hugging Courtney also Chris standing wait for you open the door, so unacceptable.' Peterson and Johnson siblings hear outside sound quickly go to look, and then Douglas scolded Emily impolite, so rude.' But Dylan and Emmy annoying and yelling 'Quickly let us in, we want playing with Scarlet and Scott.' Jacoby and Jen hear them both said, felt so weird Scarlet and Scott have friend, and then Danielle and Hillary told them both to forget about it, impossible Scarlet and Scott being you both friend, because in them both heart just have only each other. But Dylan and Emmy doesn't believe, said of course Scarlet and Scott being our both friend, in addition is best friend, and Danielle said don't dream about it, Emily scolded Danielle 'Who are you, talked to my little brother and sister like that?' Then Jacoby and Jen scolded back Emily said 'Who you think you are, scolded our friend.' Devon and Eden for pleased and give Jacoby and Jen good impression, so they both scolded Emily impolite, Douglas didn't want to chaos, so he stopped everyone, and told Lance and Candace next time will inform you and come to visit, told everyone get back to car and dinner at the restaurant, everyone get back to car but Dylan and Eden tried get to inside, just Karen holding them both back to car, and Hathaway family driving the limo and went to restaurant dinner.

After Hathaway family left, dinner is ready to start, so Lance and Candace called everybody dinner first, Ross and Lisa said can looking what Scarlet and Scott looks like after the dinner, and Elsa said 'OK, after dinner.' Before start the dinner, Elsa asked

Elsa: Wait, Scarlet and Scott not dinner with us?

Jacoby: Why, come here dinner also only sabotage.

Jen: Also want dad mom feed them both.

Lance: Eh..Elsa, actually them both really often not dinner in here since grounded for punished.

Candace: Them both just sitting in front television watching Spongebob Squarepants want housekeeper or both of us feed them both.

Elsa: Original is like this. Looks like without different as Phoebe and Philip.

Ross: Ah..We should start the dinner.

Lisa: Should eating before the food cool off.

Evan: Yeah, Elsa, eat this.

Emma: This also delicious, Elsa.

Then 12 of them eating the dinner, and Elsa asked

Elsa: Oh right, are them both doesn't need to eat, or them both just like Phoebe and Philip drinking the milk.

Jacoby: Before you all came, I and Jen already bought the fried noodles to them both eat.

Elsa: If them both don't want to eat?

Jen: Just don't worried, them both can't take even little like a small piece to endure hardship, when them both starving gonna eat.

Hillary: Or them both just everyday yelled for ice cream..ice cream.

Elsa: Hey, girl, what's you name?

Hillary: My name is Hillary, also surname Peterson, middle name is Chloe, just unfortunately was same with that Scarlet. And this is….come, said your name.

Hill: Sister, I am Hill.

Hillary: Introduced whole name for Hill was not so well, hope sister Elsa you understand, his middle name is Clifton, we're uncle Lance and auntie Candace niece and nephew, our dad in Mexico City working.

Elsa: Of course, Hill already great, not like Scarlet and Scott, always milk..milk..milk and crying loudly. And how about you(Danielle), what you name?

Danielle: I'm Danielle, nickname Dani, but just called me Danielle, I am Danny little sister, difference as 4 years between us.

Elsa: Oh, Fiona boyfriend little sister. And you always hanging with Hillary and Hill?

Danielle: Yeah, from noon not let Hill alone, afternoon just waiting Hillary back from school, now I live with Jacoby and Jen.

Elsa: OK.

Lance: Elsa, can both of us asking your age and job?

Elsa: I'm 24, also same with you both nephew and niece, just late both of them 8 days born, last Sunday I'm already married and begin next year I will be officially a professor, teaching university students.

Candace: Then you must have so much PHD, right?

Elsa: Not much, just two or three.

Hillary: When you come here, can you teach me and Hill, wish for.

Elsa: Of course.

Lance: And you middle name?

Jacoby: Evan is Jason.

Jen: Emma is Janet.

Elsa: My middle name Jamie.

Ross: Is my idea, Lisa think for name Elsa.

Lisa: And Ross think for middle name.

Candace: We should chatting after finish the dinner.

Jen: Right, Elsa, eat this, if my mom cook this, will more delicious.

Elsa: Really?

Then everybody continue to eating. After dinner, Elsa want to see Scarlet and Scott, and she asked Jen them both really don't want admit the fault and apologize, Jacoby and Jen answered 'Yes.' Elsa asked if using something them both favorite like ice cream, will them both? Jacoby and Jen answered 'Also didn't work, them both will gonna same and then playing rouge, we can trying.' Evan in living room chatting with Ross, Lisa, Lance, Candace, Danielle, Hillary and Hill. Then Elsa and Emma walked to downstairs kitchen opened the refrigerator take the ice cream and then walked to upstairs. Jacoby and Jen unlocked the door, asked them both want admit the fault and apologize which them both still same just like before, and them both said

Scarlet & Scott: We right, we not wrong, let we out.

Jacoby: Elsa, you see.

Jen: Always just like this.

Then Elsa showed the ice cream to them both and asked 'Scarlet and Scott, do you both want to eat?' Then Scarlet and Scott screamed and yelled for want eat the ice cream, also called for soda and candy. Then Elsa said she will give them both everything them both want, just you both admit the fault and apologize to Hill. But Scarlet and Scott still persisted and said….

Scarlet & Scott: We right, not wrong, we want get outside, eat ice cream.

Then Scarlet and Scott played rouge tried to get outside, but not even have chance already stopped by Jacoby and Jen. Then Jacoby and Jen scolded them both every time is like this, asked them both not feel so tired, but Scarlet and Scott not care and crying loudly after got stopped by Jacoby and Jen, also yelled for get outside, ice cream and other. Jacoby and Jen just closed then locked the door. Scarlet and Scott knocking the door crying loudly asking get outside and ice cream. Really annoying so Jacoby and Jen called Elsa and Emma 'We're walk to downstairs talk about it.' Then 4 of them walked to downstairs kitchen, Elsa put back the ice cream to refrigerator, and Jacoby said

Jacoby: What I should mean about them both, if keeping like this, someday really gonna send them both to mental hospital.

Elsa: Yeah, for Phoebe and Philip, Jodi also spoke like that. Every time Jodi said 'Phoebe and Philip just waiting the right time until them both suitable for live in the mental hospital forever.'

Jen: For worse mean Scarlet and Scott can count is best, everyday for Phoebe and Philip good, Britney must mad and sad everyday, otherwise always wasted strength to taught lesson to Phoebe and Philip, but eventually also useless.

Emma: At least her family love Britney, especially Fiona, she always adhesion with Britney, can't even leave Britney one step, also Britton love Britney, both twin live together.

Elsa: If compare, Britton and Britney are twin, from born until now, maybe they both really never leave with each other.

Jacoby: I and Jen also never leave with each other, although I older that Jen 2 years.

Jen: Emma, you also have big sister, just beside you.

Emma: But we're already grew up, can't always adhesion Elsa, besides now you(Elsa) already married.

Elsa: But you always is my little sister. Hill can rely her big sister Hillary, but now Hillary is elder, she not have big sister like Fiona can always adhesion with Britney.

Emma: But maybe Jacoby or Jen you both can just like Britney and Fiona.

Jacoby: Our both little sister and brother also can't teach for good.

Jen: Besides Hillary is busy everyday, homework, take care Hill, cooking to Hill eat, must care of her is Hill.

Emma: Wish both of them parents can as faster as possible back here reunion with Hillary and Hill.

Elsa: Assumptions If Danielle if you both real little sister, is better than Scarlet or Scott.

Jen: Yes, if Danielle is our real little sister, really great, but she just good friend.

Jacoby: Alright, let's go to living room seen their situation.

Then Jacoby, Jen, Elsa and Emma walked to living room chatting with 8 of them. After chatting, Johnson family left and back home, before left their said very happy and pleasant with Peterson family dinner together, farther we should often dinner together. Then Danielle, Jacoby and Jen also back home. Hill already fell asleep, Hilary still isn't shower, so Lance and Candace said they both will hugging Hill back to room, called Hillary to shower first, tomorrow want to attend the school, then Hillary appreciated uncle and aunt and go to shower, Lance and Candace hugging Hill back to room sleeping.

Johnson home

After Elsa showered, she want to back room, but Emma holding Elsa to her room and closed the door. Elsa asked

Elsa: What happens, Emma?

Emma: Elsa, can you….accompany with me sleeping together in the room?

Elsa: Why, you have you own room, Emma. Eh….Should I mean have another room for me.

Emma: I don't care, anyway I want big sister you accompany me sleeping.

Elsa: Really funny, OK, stop it, Emma.

Emma: Em….Tonight accompany me, speak the story to me just like childhood, just this day.

Elsa: What?

Emma: You have husband not care me anymore, humph.

Elsa: Fine, don't acting like kid anymore, tonight I with you sleeping in the room. As for the story, what do you want to hear, story doesn't can make you fall asleep, isn't it?

Emma: I'm already adult, impossible story can make me sleep, I just want to listening, just like Britney spoke story to Fiona.

Elsa: Although you already been adult, older and mature than Nate, Nick, Neil and Nicole, but in uncle, aunt, dad, mom, Evan and me, you always is little.

Emma: OK, big sister. Then speaking the story about when my born and childhood.

Elsa: I just older than you 3 years, Emma, in fact you baby time I not so clearly about it.

Emma: Don't lied, I asked dad but he so busy, big brother also busy, mom said go to ask you, she already told you, also mom said you already spoke to Britney.

Elsa: I spoke to Britney just short about me and you. If you want to listen, come to sit here.

Then Elsa and Emma lying in bed just like childhood, Emma lying near Elsa. And then Evan knocked the door and come in, he asked

Evan: Hey, both little sister, what you both doing?

Elsa: Oh, Emma want me to speaking about her childhood.

Evan: Speaking story, can I join, dad and mom in room, talking about teeth and hair.

Emma: Sure, big brother, you older than me 8 years, must very know clearly about me and Elsa.

Then Evan go to bed sitting in Elsa and Emma side. The story begin with Evan first.

Evan: When I'm born, dad mom also uncle and aunt so happy first kid is born, is a boy. Dad and mom said both of them must worked, so dad mom just can took care me on night, although I with dad mom slept together. Morning dad mom were worked, uncle and aunt still high school student, when uncle and aunt back home, they both took care on me, helped me done everything, and then night turned dad and mom. When 6-7 months, I knew crawled, but I just alone, in morning nobody played with me, housekeeper just knew working, dad mom knew I lonely, so just bought the toys to me, but also is me alone played with myself. When afternoon uncle and aunt back from school, showered and done homework gonna played with me. In playing, uncle told me that time he always said about science like gravity, aunt always noticed about my hair, even just short, she told me she said when she have cut hair skill, she will help me cut my hair. When 11-12 months, I knew walked, but I still lonely, so dad mom have neighbor also have baby just older than me few months, so dad mom asked the neighbor baby play with me, but the neighbor already moved to other city just 10 months, when I'm just 21 months. Then I'm alone once more, housekeeper also just knew working, so dad mom uncle and aunt just can as such as possible take the free time how much they can to spent with me, hanging and playing with me. Until my first day in preschool, knew the friends in school. But when back home, uncle has busy with examination, because he wants to be high school teacher, aunt is upgrade her cut hair and washing hair skill. I was lonely until dad mom back home, but sometimes dad and mom also busy or tired, but every week dad will check my teeth, and when my hair long, mom will help me cut and incidentally taught aunt. But sometimes dad mom back home gonna busy or exhausted, I just can played with alone in home, played the toys. When I age 3 plus, dad mom saw I was very lonely, and they both and uncle aunt can't always accompany me, so dad mom came to asked me 'Evan, did you want dad mom born the little brother and sister accompany you?' Then I so glad said 'Want, I want, born the little brother, can playing with me.'

Elsa: Do you really wish both of us are boy?

Emma: Yeah, big brother.

Evan: That's before, but when you(Emma) born not for long, I really happy you both is little sister, my pleasured.

Elsa & Emma: And then, next.

Evan: Then dad mom said I'm always went to asking dad mom, little brother has born, mom told me must spent 10 months. So that time begin much time I was lonely, because 4 elders were busy, just fun in the school. Then you(Elsa) in mom big stomach when I'm attended the elementary school also before 2 months, mom was fetal movement, mom said you always kicking, called me to feel your(Elsa) kicked, then I said kicked so powerful, must be a boy. In February 29th, my mom so worried you born in that day, keep told you in stomach, called you(Elsa) don't born in this day, because dad and mom don't want you just birthday one time in 4 years. After passed February 29th, dad mom also uncle aunt so glad you not born in that day, said when you born will be good girl. 5 days later, you(Elsa) was born in hospital, results you(Elsa) is baby girl, everyone so happy, although I happy but also have some disappointed because with my expected was different. Then after back home from hospital, you(Elsa) slept with dad mom, I just always talking to you. When you(Elsa) three months, is my birthday, that time mom hugging you, and you have sucking/eating the thumb and smiled. I asked dad mom why you always eat the thumb, dad mom said before I still baby also same like you. But after dad mom saw you much time just sucking the left or right thumb, without any other 4 finger, so dad mom guessed you need the pacifier, so bought to you suction, and from that time began you(Elsa) not eat the thumb anymore.

Elsa: Britney told me few months ago Phoebe and Philip also sucked the thumb, just fortunately now them both already forgot or not care.

Emma: Jen told me it was because Scarlet and Scott taught them both sucked the thumb.

Evan: I felt sad for both of them family, so we can do is more comfort and help.

Elsa: How about when I start crawled?

Evan: You(Elsa) knew sit in 6 months. When you 6 plus-7 months, you knew crawled, so dad mom put you in the floor, and you always crawled to my side, while sometimes you suction the pacifier, when I took off the pacifier, you cried, dad mom scolded me don't fool little sister, also uncle and aunt, but that time uncle and aunt read the university also dating. So I gave you back the pacifier, then I left but you crawled following me, and the situation always going like this, except I I took you pacifier, just that once time. Before 10-11 months you knew walked, I knew you always followed me, because we both also don't want be lonely person. So when you start walking, I and you walked to parents side, and asking parents for another little, but dad mom said Elsa just 11 months, still not is time to born another. But I want it, also said you(Elsa) want it, I asked you and you said babbling word, then dad mom said when you(Elsa) more little grow up, dad mom will born another.

Elsa: Jake parents born Jodi, but just 3 and half months/4 months later, parents also pregnant have John, then just 14 months John already born since Jodi born.

Evan: That's because you father-in-law family is rich, have his uncle take care, so they can just res assured. But that time dad and mom must working, uncle and aunt still attending the university, so even can just like Jake mother, also no way.

Emma: Then how you and Elsa always doing？

Evan: I always playing toys or other with Elsa. When Elsa birthday, dad mom gift Elsa the hand ringing, or retain the pacifier.

Elsa: Then I chose the hand ringing, give up the pacifier.

Evan: And dad mom also uncle aunt so happy, you shake the hand ringing and smiled, and all of us also happy to seen you smiled. And you(Elsa) are really good girl just dad mom wished it. Until my age is turned 7, and you 27 months. That time mom still wasn't pregnant of you(Emma), I and you(Elsa) went to parents side, I asked dad mom why we still isn't have the little, and I said dad mom been promised both of us, so dad mom said will born another little to both of us. 5 months later, mom was pregnant(Emma), both of us so happy and you(Elsa) keeping said 'Little', so dad mom asked both of us want the baby boy or girl, then I said want the little brother, but you(Elsa) said 'Girl', dad mom just afraid you not so clearly male or female, so dad mom showed boy/girl and man/woman pictures to you looked, and you straight to girl/woman pictures, said you want the girl. After 6 or more months, mom stomach already big, that means Emma already bigger. Both of us always went to mom stomach listened until you(Emma) kicked mom stomach, when both of us listened, really excited, especially you(Elsa), so glad and yelled 'Yeah, little sister.' That time you(Elsa) just attending the preschool half year. Dad and mom made decision if the boy called Eric James, if girl called Emma Janet. Before 6 months Emma born, you(Elsa) birthday wished is when Emma born she is girl, which it does.

Elsa: I thought mom told me if boy is name Edwin.

Evan: No, you listened wrong, is Eric.

Emma: And then?

Evan: When in hospital, mom born out Emma, is girl, you(Elsa) so happy, can't wait must teach and playing with you(Emma), but that time you(Emma) just born, so must waiting few months. Before Emma knew sit and crawl, you(Emma) slept with dad and mom. When 6-7 months you(Emma) start crawled, you(Emma) already have some curiosity, you crawled to me and Elsa side, also dad mom uncle and aunt, that time we knew what you want asking, although you just said babbling word, you so curious why you know how to crawling, so we told you this is baby growth process, but you don't know, just hanged with us. When you 10-11 months, you knew walking, I and you(Elsa) always holding you(Emma) to walking, avoided to let you fall down. Then you also curious why you know how to walked, but you can't asked, so you looking down you feet, that time we can understand you curious why you know how to walking, also said is growth process, but you also don't know.

Emma: When three of us baby time, when three of us got chicken pox?

Elsa: Who's early?

Evan: Dad and mom told me I was got chicken pox when I'm 26 months, you(Elsa) 23 months and Emma you most early by 21 months, we got isolation three weeks to be fully recovered. When you(Emma) 24 months, I and Elsa want to playing with you, but our both games are different, although you can playing with both of us, but I and you(Elsa) felt each other games is boring. So dad mom made timetable for playing with Emma, each person have an hour to playing with you(Emma). But sometimes I with you(Emma) playing already an hour, and you(Elsa) came in and told me it's time turn you(Elsa), but I won't let you and continue playing with Emma, so you went to dad mom side and crying said I not let Emma playing with you(Emma), and then dad mom told me to do homework, I already done, so dad mom called me to review book or watch television, it's time let Elsa, so I listened dad mom to let you both playing with each other. Then after an hour, I came to you both side, said it's time let me playing with Emma, but you also same with me occupied on playing with Emma, so I went to dad mom side, but dad mom said should let you(Elsa), because I'm big brother supposed to let little sister, but I said parents eccentric, love you(Elsa) not love me. Then dad mom seen me like this, so dad mom taught me how to scaling, wash and cut the hair, for can help you both. Mom told me when mom helped you both showered, you(Elsa) age 5 and you(Emma) 2, mom said she helping you both showering, wile that time you(Elsa) already in training shower by alone, mom helped you both, and Elsa you helped you Emma brush the teeth, mom so happy it.

Elsa: Along with you(Emma) grown up, you been more higher curiosity.

Emma: How to say it?

Elsa: When I'm age 11, and you(Emma) 8, my breast is growth, but you(Emma) still isn't begun yet, because that time you just eight years old. You(Emma) touching my breast, while I still wearing the clothes, underpants, and pants, you touching because curious, while I have felt some little uncomfortable, and you touching and asked me 'Big sister, what's that?' Mom saw you touching my breast, so mom very angry and came to scolded us. Mom scolded why you(Emma) touched my breast, you know that's secret place of body. Then you(Emma) said you so curious what's that, but mom still scolded you said even curious also can't touching you big sister breast, that's impolite, mom already taught you what courtesy meaning. Because mom scolded you, then you start crying, I hugging you and told mom never mind, you just curious, but mom still though you fault, and mom also scolded me why I let you touching, did you not feel ashamed, but I scolded mom back for you and me.

Evan: While uncle and aunt were at outside dating, I and dad came out from room, seen you hugging Emma, mom scolding you both, dad asked what happened, then mom said looked on you daughter, touching sister breast, but dad replied is said Emma just younger, she just curious because she still not begun growth, but mo disagreed, so dad mom begin quarreling. So I called you both to came to my room with me.

Elsa: Although that time you already stopped crying, but from that time you already begin afraid mom will scold you once more. I advise and comfort you, while you(Evan) in reviewing, but also have concentrated and concerned on Emma.

Evan: Of course, she is my second little sister.

Emma: Actually I been tried to not too curious, but I can't.

Elsa: Emma, you just do yourself, maybe curiosity is your nature.

Emma: But how dad mom stopped quarreling at that time?

Evan: Because uncle and aunt went to outside dating, in fact you(Elsa) just nearing age 9, that time aunt already born Nate, and that time Nate was 8 months, dad mom quarreling until Nate crawled to dad mom side and crying, so dad mom just eventually stopped quarreling.

Elsa: You already grew up, Emma. Now mom is without hesitation sure can completely accepted you nature.

Evan: Yeah, maybe future you and Jacoby born the baby possible will just like you, Emma.

Emma: Impossible….Right?

Evan: OK, I back to room sleep first, you both also early sleep, good night, both little sister.

Elsa & Emma: Good night, big brother.

Then Evan left Emma room and back to his room sleeping. While Elsa and Emma also want to sleeping, Emma want Elsa accompany her sleeping together, just like childhood. And Emma asked

Emma: When I sleeping with you first time and last time?

Elsa: From you 30 months begin, you always sleeping with me, until 6 months later when uncle and aunt born out Nick, uncle and aunt with Nate and Nick mover out to new house live, that time you age 12 plus, finally have empty room, so mom called you to sleep alone, beginning you also have some unwillingly, but dad advise you to be real girl, also said although sleep with alone, but you still can come to my room anytime, so you just agreed it.

Emma: In fact I really hope I was like Fiona, always adhesion Britney just like I'm always adhesion on you, but now we both live in different city, you live with Jake in Kansas City, and I with both of us family live in St. Louis.

Elsa: At least we both been sleeping in same room 10 years, besides I will often back home while I at Kansas City, you also can flight to KC find me. While Britney and Fiona relationship really can mean as best, but Britney and Fiona just same room 3 or 4 years as Britney told me, this point we both has victory.

Emma: Yeah, we also real best sister. Before sleeping, I have last question?

Elsa: What's it that?

Emma: You said I touched you breast, you felt some little uncomfortable, but why you still let me touching?

Elsa: Because you are my little sister, I love you, I knew you just curious about the breast you breast still not begun growth yet. You not abnormal, just my little curiosity sister.

Emma: Thanks, Elsa. Now let's sleeping, goodnight, Elsa.

Elsa: Goodnight, Emma.

End Of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Friendship & Cousin Relationship Part 3

Friday, Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Johnson(Ronald&Lara) family home

Johnson family has arrived Kansas City followed by flight from St. Louis. Today Jake very busy, but he using lunch time to carrying Johnson family back home. After Jake send Johnson family back to their cousin home should mean their former home. Ross and Lisa said Jake really nice, send all of us back, Evan said this is my best brother, Emma said Jake really gentle and Elsa said this is she love Jake one of the reasons. And then 5 of them walked to inside, Nick and Neil are watching the television, Elsa seen immediately asked

Elsa: Hey, you both, where's Nicole?

Nick: Mom asked for auntie Cathy look after Nicole.

Neil: Nicole at bakery.

Elsa: Then did you both know what day is today?

Nick: We know, is our little sister birthday.

Ross: Unexpected they both can remember Nicole birthday.

Lisa: They both were not so care on Nicole before.

Then Nate come to downstairs, seen Elsa and told Elsa he have some questions can't solve it, find Elsa teach him, then Elsa with Nate to his room teaching him to solve the question. Ross and Lisa go to room first, both elder said later 1-3 hour we gonna to bakery take the cake for Nicole birthday, Evan to bathroom releasing, and Emma walked to Nick and Neil side asked what are both of them watching, Nick and Neil said they watching the funny show, then Emma accompany both of them watching.

Psychology office company(Britney working place) – Afternoon near the evening

Jodi was left the airport, first place she went is Britney working place, because she know this time Britney should it's time to come off work. Jodi driving to there, this time she is telling on herself won't let Britney dodge her anymore. When Jodi arrived, she still wearing the uniform and hair still tied, the receptionist asking Jodi 'May I help you?' And Jodi said she look for/want to find Britney, as she here? The receptionist said she not clear, she go to inside look first. Then receptionist walked to inside and seen Britney just idle watching some her siblings pictures, and the receptionist inform Britney have the woman find her, Britney asked who's, receptionist said she don't know, she said that woman(Jodi) just wearing the uniform, looks like is flight attendant. Britney just hear not even listen already known is Jodi, so Britney want the receptionist tell Jodi she already left. Then receptionist walked out and told Jodi 'So sorry, Britney already left.' But Jodi felt strange, why the receptionist went in have some minutes if Britney already left, Jodi thought must is Britney want to dodge her, so called the receptionist to send me leave. So Jodi rushed into inside and said 'Britney must at inside.' When Jodi came inside, she seen Britney sitting in the chair watching something, Jodi walked to Britney side and said 'Britney, you really here.' Before Jodi said, Britney seen Jodi and said her name. Then Jodi seen Britney and said, she hold Britney hand and said 'Follow me.' Britney said she still working but Jodi told Britney 'Just follow me.' Then Britney hand is hold by Jodi, she just taking the bag and left with Jodi. When get on the car and the car in driving, Britney asked Jodi where we're going, Jodi said don't care is where, we both must talking about everything.

In Coffee Shop, Afternoon closing to evening

Jodi and Britney take the sit and ordering the coffee. Have something should mean the person, unfortunately Jazz and Sam are here eat some food and drink the coffee, also Jazz and Sam seeing Britney and Jodi together, they both felt must have bad things Britney and Jodi discussing, while Jazz and Sam just sitting behind Britney and Jodi, although can't see so well but can listening, so Jazz intend to video recording what Britney and Jodi say.

Britney and Jodi

Jodi: How it's, dodge me really good, Britney?

Britney: I'm not dodge you, Jodi. It's just I am working.

Jodi: Yeah, working while watching you, Britton and Fiona together commemorative photo.

Britney: Can you untie your hair first?

Then Jodi untie her hair, and Britney asking

Britney: Exactly you bring me here with you together, have you something want to tell me? Said with nervous and embarrassed.

Jodi: Can you talking with me without any nervous and embarrassed, I'm not your enemy, I am you best friend. I knew I always want you to accept John have some is my fault, I should not be inconsiderate to you. But also you can't always dodge me like that, someday you also want to face everything, now we both face to face solve you issue.

Britney: Jodi, I'm not have any issue.

Jodi: You have. Before you is the happy girl/woman, always happy, but now look at you, always just keep in heart, scolding, mad and sad. Since Phoebe born, you already changed so much. Did you know got avoided/dodged feelings was, you always dodge me, but I understand, so I won't fuss about it.

Britney: I'm very sorry for always dodge you, Jodi. But now I am happy, Phoebe and Philip for me just mean pediatrics, I also not care on them both.

Coffee has come to table.

Jodi: Not care, Britney you just lied to yourself. If you not happy, how do you called love you, care you and concern you person be happy, own self already sad, person love, care and concern you also won't happy. Like Fiona, even how much hard she took care and helped Phoebe and Philip, just you happy, she also gonna happy. But if she doesn't need care on them both, you not happy, Fiona also not happy, also me, Britton, Elsa, John, you father and mother, cousin and other people. You are psychologist, can conceal yourself, but for all of us love, care and concern you meaning is useless, we can looked out. You always thinking for family, cousin and friends thinking, but not for own self thinking. You said you not care on Phoebe and Philip, if you said them both not care on you, I believed, but impossible you not care on Phoebe and Philip, if you not care them both, you not gonna scolded them both, avoided them both doing disgusting things also hypnotized them both to slept for avoided them both mess up. Britney, now I really want to listening you heart the truth, you just say it we all can sharing for you, unless you think we all can't even qualify, you have power to choose to speak or not.

Britney: I being you all as my best friend, cousin and family. You want me to speaking out, but you really can speak for you secret, can you?

Jodi: You right, everyone have secret. Might as well now I tell you my secret, is I already have boyfriend, is you big brother, Britton. We both already together 4 years, maybe I been said I won't love the man younger than me, but Britton he changed my mind, just suddenly I have feeling even falling love on him.

Britney: I knew, I just want you to say, you gave Britton the book wrote when you with my big brother marrying, what you gonna manage Phoebe and Philip. I went to Britton room to take something, just unexpected seeing that.

Jodi: Now I already told you, can you tell me you truth heart feelings?

Britney: Happy, how should I gonna happy with Phoebe and Philip always like that. You know Fiona always helping them both done everything, all because for me, but them both doesn't even felt appreciated, even mother also don't know, everyday live no sense at all. You know when my mom announced to all of us she pregnant, all of us very happy and excited. Fiona she said wished mom can born the boy, more love and rely on Britton just like Fiona to me. When my mom still pregnant(Phoebe) got the fetal movement from her, mom told all of us Phoebe kicked with I, Britton and Fiona was very different, mom said she gave the feelings is want to quickly get outside mean born out. You know that time we hear mom said like that very happy and expected, even mom inspire till crying, we thought the baby(Phoebe) when born out will very smart than all of us. But when Phoebe just born out, she already crying non stop, dad not so glad because she is girl. When Phoebe back home, also often to crying, not so long we all know born out Phoebe much percentage is tragedy, you know what that mean on Phoebe treat to mom?

Jodi: You mean when Phoebe still 4-7 months, you mother have fetal movement just because Phoebe want quickly get outside, and Phoebe in your mother inside stomach she felt is a burden, just like the jail.

Britney: Right. My dad always sad because Phoebe, mom always crying also because her. But dad mom said really no matter, because that time Phoebe just not even 10 months. I don't know why Fiona so worried Phoebe with her dispute me, Fiona told me she afraid when Phoebe know crawling she will always looking for you, completely impossible. Phoebe growth speed really slower so much than normal baby, 5 months just knew turned the body, 8 months just knew sit, 12 months she just known and start crawling. She 5 months or before just everyday lying/sleeping in that baby cot, crying loudly and just mom, Fiona or Mary feed her milk and then fell asleep. When she crying so loudly, my mom hugging for coax Phoebe, but instead she crying more loudly, feel mom is strange, you know mom really sad, she hide and cried, dad comfort mom, but mom want dad not tell us, just three of us already knew. Phoebe just knew crawling at 12 months already bad, but dad mom still happy because at least she growth. For let Phoebe have little accompany, she asking dad for born another, last one. Although dad really want a son, but dad advise mom don't, but mom not listened, for let Phoebe happy, she must born. Dad doesn't want rejected mom, but still want to looked exactly Phoebe really want for, dad mom show Phoebe baby pictures, then Phoebe smiled, so dad mom made decision to born last one, Philip.

Jodi: But you mom should called high-yield pregnant woman, for reason she can pregnant another baby is good things.

Britney: But Philip also is tragedy just like Phoebe. Mom told all of us she pregnant, will have fifth. When Phoebe 19 months, she got chicken pox, she just lying the baby cot with crying loudly, sucked the nipple…...pacifier and drinking the milk. When she recovery, my mom told her she will have little brother/sister, but Phoebe can't even understand until dad mom showed the pictures, she smiled and annoying. She first word said is 'Milk..milk.' Already 16 months just knew this word. When my mom stomach goes big, for let Phoebe happy mom let Phoebe looked the fetus(Philip). Phoebe seen the fetus really happy, although she can't seeing the face, she want to hug just said 'Eh….Eh….' Mom let Phoebe hugging and embrace, but she too powered, mom felt uncomfortable but for let Phoebe happy mom must reluctantly, but all of this was unnecessary. Every night before Philip born out, her room door was opened, she always crawled to outside and like a silly crawling around, sucking the pacifier, otherwise yelling loudly 'Eh….Eh….' and then crying loudly. All of us get outside look, but mom shouldn't walked so much, she high-yield pregnant woman, but for Phoebe. Dad asked Phoebe what she wants, although she can't understand to say anything but she crawled to mom side also tried to climbed mom body, dad and three of us want to stop her but mom let Phoebe hugging and embrace the stomach. All Phoebe want is just Philip, let Phoebe hugging/embrace, but she so terrible, still want tried to taking out the fetus from my mom stomach, are she silly was too far, even she thought to knocking the baby and yelling, still slaver in my mom stomach, just fortunately mom has wear the clothes. Dad tried to take Phoebe back to room, but mom said never mind, just let Phoebe until fall asleep. Every night been like this until fetus growth to 9 months, that time all of us has harden the heart disallowed Phoebe close to mom anymore. Before 9 months, we must carefully on Phoebe everyday, because have her, mom will be dangerous, maybe if all of us not careful on per second, maybe mom will abortion because Phoebe. But prior to stopped her, she always crawled around like silly, crying loudly, sucking the pacifier also yelling loudly also like silly. More important is you know what?

Jodi: Annoying you and Britton sleeping, especially is annoyed and bothered Fiona waking up.

Britney: Unexpectedly you know.

Jodi: Because when Meg born just still wasn't yet 12 months, Maggie also got Meg bothered to wake up.

Britney: When my mom in hospital born out Philip, three of us was not excited, but dad so excited is a boy, Phoebe more excited, she smiled and too noisy yelling 'Eh...Eh….' She really too noisy, bothering doctor and nurse, so nurse called us to bring Phoebe leave. Then we bring Phoebe left, she crying loudly, so just can using pacifier to stop her mouth, but not so long she crying more loudly again, no way we just can bring her back home to Mary take care and then back to hospital. First day Philip back home from hospital, for let Phoebe happy mom just let Philip sleeping with Phoebe in that baby cot. Philip also crying loudly, but Phoebe still annoying, she give her pacifier to Philip sucking, that pacifier all has her saliva, really can said is too unhygienic, no way mom just can bought another pacifier for Philip. Even Fiona unnecessary work more again, every time back school must helped them both changed diapers, feed the milk and other things. More irony is after Philip born, Phoebe just understood and known how to hold the milk bottles. Although Philip growth is slowly than normal baby little, but thanks to Phoebe, Philip also silly same like Phoebe, don't know what Phoebe instill Philip what things when together, same with Phoebe turned to almost without even few thought. So when Philip 16 months, I and Britton move out to new house for independents, but every day will back home once or twice. Mother's day mom tried to hanging with Phoebe and Philip, but them both always ignored it, want to feed them both drink the milk, but them both refused instead pushed mom. This three year May 14th, dad always sad because my mom always cried, because them both, we three looked parents like that also sad, even housekeeper Mary also sad. I'm psychologist, tried to therapy them both, also useless. I hoping Fiona don't help them both anymore, but Fiona told me just one day I'm not marry or still single, she will take care them both, besides them both also our little. Since Fiona 7 years old, I already disappoint Fiona, she wishing but I can't come true Fiona wish. I'm always thinking for therapy success them both, making them both to normal, let them both knowing this world, using psycho, but I'm failed, have confidence but didn't work and success. Originally I'm never thought for mental hospital for them both, but when you mentioned it, maybe mental hospital is them both future home, mental patient will be them both. You know sometimes I really want and suggest for abandon them both, but my conscience told me, them both always my little sister and brother, no matter what them both doing wrong, must love and care them both, so even them both how much stupid, unhygienic, dirty, smelly and silly, them both are always my little sister and brother, as big sister me have responsible to teaching, protect and take care on them both, no matter them both not love and care on me or just being me and family is air, but I love them both, because them both are my little sister and brother forever, never gonna changed.

Then because after Jodi listened felt so inspire, touch her heart, she can't keep it and drop the tears from eyes but not so much. Jodi said

Jodi: This is your truth, really inspire me. Excuse me, my emotions also got inspire from you. OK, I'm done. You never let Fiona down or disappoint her, you are Fiona model, she always mentioned like this. However, although you really inspire me, but have some of both made me so furious. Come on, Britney.

Britney: Where we going?

Jodi: You parents home.

Then Jodi put the bill cash on table called waiter/waitress to take it, bill she paid just two coffee but already more.

While Jazz and Sam video recorded in other side, but they both not expected results were like this. So Jazz and Sam has idea about the title to upload 'Cheap Woman hypocritically.'

Bishop parent home

Britney and Jodi back home, but Britney has no idea what Jodi come here and doing. The home just nobody except Mary in working and them both Phoebe and Philip. In living room, Britney and Jodi doesn't seen them both, and Britney said them both should in upstairs doing something silly, then Jodi hold Britney hand to upstairs, Britney so clever but also don't know what Jodi want to do. When came upstairs, Britney and Jodi seen Phoebe and Philip sitting in the floor and playing/shake the hand ringing and giggle. Britney feel helpless and Jodi feel so furious, hold Britney walked to them both side and begin scolding Phoebe and Philip:

Jodi: Are you both not feeling both of you really so sad, everyday living the life/activity like this.

But Phoebe and Philip just same, not even care and shaking the hand ringing. Then Jodi seen really mad, she scolding loudly on them both, but them both also not care, so Jodi taking off the hand ringing from them both hand, and them both begin struggle trying to take back the hand ringing. Jodi continue saying

Jodi: Everyday playing this hand ringing, you both already 3 and 5 years, you(Philip) already is preschoolers and you(Phoebe) already should is school age children, but you both everyday reaction and behavior just like babies even the infants. From you both should learn until now, how many words you both can speak 'Milk, brother, sister, nipple, toys.' and…. Have another word them both can speak, Britney?

Britney: Except them both name Phoebe and Philip to each other, should only this five to seven word, and them both also have spoke out dad mom, but….

Jodi: But them both said dad is 'Dart' and mom is 'Morm', right? Everyday nutrition just have milk powder, and…. Britney.

Britney: And just ice cream, which them both just have few times, I don't know them both were using eat or lick?

Jodi: Must only lick, maybe them both can eat, because ice cream not tough when bit.

Britney: Jodi, I knew is you made them both wear the pants, took off the diapers, want them both eat oatmeal, porridge and rice porridge, drink the fresh milk and water, I want to say is thanks.

Jodi: Your welcome, but how do you know, Fiona tell you?

Britney: Fiona never tell me, I can understand and know she mind when I meticulous looking on Fiona eyes and expression, besides how can Fiona done that to Phoebe and Philip, if she can should be few years ago already done.

Jodi: It also. Where I'm stop, oh right. You both everyday nutrition just milk powder, like this how is possible can healthy, even never drink the water. Everyday just knew hanging with each other, doing some silly and stupid things, living like silly and neuropathy person, when hungry, starving and thirst, just know annoying and bothering everybody and yelling milk..milk..milk, even you both now eat the oatmeal, porridge and rice porridge, you both also just yelling for milk, right, Britney?

Britney: Yes, just everyday yelling milk..milk..milk.

Jodi: Everyday made mad and sad to all of family and people are care you both, in fact did you both really have shame on the heart, crawling until 3 and 5, suck the pacifier also until 3 and 5, even not humiliation also can mean is shame of one thing. Philip crying loudly, as big sister you suppose to advise him stop crying not with him crying loudly, have sister like you really without any hoping just despair. Fiona always helping you both change diapers, shower, made the milk powder and other for you both, but you both also not even have little appreciated on Fiona. More outrageous is you both go so far as even mother also don't know, you both born out from mother, how could you both not even have feeling, where's you both feeling and emotions, you mother always sad from you both, also cried because you both. And you both just doing some….

Because Phoebe and Philip can't even take back the hand ringing from Jodi, so them both doing some more outrageous things. Phoebe and Philip are not even listened sitting with each other and sucking the thumb, Britney seen really helpless and Jodi really fed up and said loudly 'Every time doing some silly and unhygienic things like this.' Then when them both intend to exchange the thumb to each other suck, Jodi using hand ringing and hit on Philip head with powered too vigorously. When Philip got hit, he feel so..so pain and then touching his head and begin crying loudly loud than before, Phoebe seen Philip crying loudly, she following crying loudly with Philip. Britney and Jodi felt so helpless and shaking the head, then Jodi really seen enough Phoebe like that once more, so Jodi still holding the hand ringing and hit Phoebe head with same powered too vigorously. Although Phoebe already crying loudly, but she got Jodi hit really same so..so pain with Philip, so Phoebe crying loudly sound more loud, crying loudly volume same just like Philip, but Phoebe more of little loudly than Philip. Britney and Jodi really seen enough, Britney want to take them both back to room, but Jodi said just ignore them both, then Britney and Jodi ignoring them both and walking to downstairs. When came downstairs, Jodi asked Britney did she tonight have dinner at home, Britney said tonight not dinner at home. Jodi thought Britney already finished the word, but she didn't, then Jodi said go to outside restaurant dinner, Britney said 'About this..' And Jodi asked Britney "Shouldn't until now you still want to dodge me?' And Britney said 'No.' Then Jodi said since that now already night, so you parents not dinner at home today, we both to outside dinner, Britney just said OK. When Britney and Jodi intend to outside dinner, just exactly Britton, Danny and Fiona are back. While Phoebe and Philip still crying loudly in upstairs, three of them seen Jodi, Britton said 'Jodi….', Danny said 'Hi, miss Jodi.' and Fiona said 'Hi, sister Jodi.' But Jodi just clutching Britton hand and told Danny and Fiona 'I have something want to talk about with Britton and Britney, you both enjoy, can go to dating. Because Jodi has no idea today is Nicole birthday, more don't know their want go to Johnson home celebrate Nicole 12 months birthday. When Danny and Fiona go, they both walked to upstairs looking Phoebe and Philip, because them both crying loudly volume loud than before. When Danny and Fiona came upstairs, Phoebe and Philip vomiting in the floor, maybe is because Jodi hit too vigorously or them both healthy have problems. Danny and Fiona seen the vomit in floor, feel so frightened also helpless. They both want to clean it, but they both want to Nicole birthday, so Fiona called Mary to upstairs, calling Mary to cleaning up the floor, also incidentally bring them both back to room, because our both want go to friend home. Mary seen the vomit immediately said yes and then go to take the clean up tools, and then Danny and Fiona left.

Johnson home

Ronald, Lara, Ross, Lisa, Nate, Nick, Neil, Nicole, Evan, Emma, Theodore, Cathy, Alice, Aaron, Maggie, Mike and Georgie at here.

Danny and Fiona has come, and Elsa asked

Elsa: Where's Britton and Britney?

Fiona: Sister Jodi are back.

Danny: She said have something want to talk about with Britton and Britney.

Fiona: And sister Jodi still wearing the uniform.

Elsa: Jodi back, Britney..with Jodi together, but she always dodge Jodi.

Danny: We also don't know.

Fiona: Just when we back home, sister Jodi clutched big brother hand, three of them left, should were dinner at restaurant.

Danny: Much people in here.

Elsa: Yeah, 17 plus our 3, 20 people in here, original should 22 people maybe 23. Don't mention anymore, Fiona, Maggie find you.

Fiona: OK, Hi, Maggie.

Maggie: Hi, Fiona.

Danny: Oh right, yesterday in your husband home didn't seeing you.

Elsa: Yesterday I'm flight to St. Louis, MO with my parents.

Danny: Have you seen Danielle, are she alright?

Elsa: Yes, she OK, also she is good girl, with Hillary together. In fact I not so know clearly, you can go to ask Evan my big brother or Emma my little sister, both of them just sit in there.

Danny: OK, thanks.

Elsa: Your welcome.

In living room table, Theodore put the two cake in the table because much people. And everyone singing the happy birthday song for Nicole who's just got 12 months on today. After sang, Ronald and Lara cut the cake for a piece for everyone. Baby or toddler just can eat little cake, although the cake is most suitable for baby. And then Ronald and Lara bought the gift to Nicole, is the hand ringing. Ronald and Lara shaking the hand ringing, and Nicole smiled but not just her. Evan borrow the hand ringing shaking and step back, Nicole, Aaron and Mike hear the sound quickly follow Evan, while Alice tried to hand with Aaron, but Aaron is follow the sound, so Alice begin crying. And then everyone sight on Alice and asked why she crying, and Alice said 'Cry…. Aaron not ca..re me.' Also baby and toddler walking to Alice side, when Alice seen Aaron and he(Aaron) called 'Sister.', Alice has stopped crying and smiling, Cathy said because Alice thought Aaron ignore her, so she cried. After then, Lara feed Nicole eat cake for just little, because she still just baby, while Nicole eating and shaking the hand ringing. Ronald take the cake to Nick and Neil, and Danny with Nate and Evan eating cake and chatting, Theodore feed Aaron and Cathy feed Alice eat cake. After Ronald gave the cake to Nick and Neil eating, he with old brother Ross together eating and chatting, Lisa with Lara which she still feeding Nicole, Elsa and Emma eating cake and chatting and Maggie with Fiona eating cake and chatting, also Maggie feed Mike and Fiona feed Georgie eating the cake.

Restaurant

After Britton, Britney and Jodi ordered the food, their talking about and Britton asked

Britton: Why you both can meet each other just like that, I thought Britney will dodge you.

Jodi: If not I went to find Britney and talking truly from heart together, you(Britney) must sure to dodge me.

Britney: Anyway I'm already knew you both are intercourse, is couple.

Britton: How did you know?

Jodi: Last time I gave you that stuff(Paper/Book), got found out from Britney.

Britney: I just want went to you(Britton) room took something, but inadvertently seeing that book, so curious went to looked for little, and saw is teach and punish Phoebe and Philip when I(Mean Jodi) and Britton marry, wrote by you(Jodi).

Britton: When you knew our secret, did you tell dad, mom, Fiona or other?

Britney: Never tell anyone, because that is you both secret, suppose tell by either of you both, not me. In addition, you both must carefully on Anna, she came to our house sure is to pursuing you, big brother.

Britton: Don't worried, I have without any feeling on Anna, besides I and Anna also can't count as friend, I don't know why she find me.

Then Britney got the message from Elsa, message wrote about before that things Danny and Fiona told Elsa about Phoebe and Philip vomiting, then Britney looking the message and read out. And Britney said

Britney: Phoebe and Philip vomit, is you hit them both too vigorously caused them both or them both really weak, healthy really have the problems?

Jodi: Maybe was I hit too vigorously, usually when you hit them both head, them both also cried loudly.

Britton: I think is them both are unhealthy, since born until now them both just always have drank the milk powder before eat the oatmeal, porridge and rice porridge, without any nutrition them both should get.

Jodi: Britney, you seen them both, first is Phoebe, already is without hoping, then because Philip love hanging with her, so now Philip also same silly and unusual as Phoebe.

Britton: Yeah, even our mom also don't know.

Jodi: Assumptions, if Phoebe and Philip since them both begin is drinking the breast milk not milk powder, you both guessing will them both know and love you both mother?

Britton: Definitely not also never just like present.

Britney: Mom will more hard and pain. If just like assumptions, them both gonna everyday just like now always yell milk..milk, and then until now still drinking breast milk, mom love them both will just let them both drinking her nipple.

Jodi: And this time we are using correct the nipple word mean.

Britton: But them both also not gonna love and know mom even them both just like assumptions.

Jodi: If Philip not learn from Phoebe, also maybe he isn't born out already have problems like Phoebe, he will different compare with Phoebe. Just like Fiona, from her baby time she always followed and with you(Britney) together, until now she still rely and adhesion on you(Britney) even have the boyfriend.

Britton: But for the assumption if that time we both dad mom, but also have Phoebe or Philip, will Fiona upheld and still choosing you, or she change to choose Phoebe or Philip?

Britney: This is just assumptions, but even not I believed even Fiona just 6-7 months, she also not gonna choosing them both if that time them both already born.

Britton: At least Phoebe ad Philip also have good relationship.

Jodi: That's called sad relationship, not good or best relationship, my boyfriend.

Britton: Then how about you?

Jodi: I'm just no little sister. Originally dad mom have thought about it for born the fourth, but dad mom looked I and Jake always quarreled for John, so dad mom decided not to born anymore, I and Jake been discord since John began crawling, that time Jake age 4 and I 20-21 months.

Britney: And how about Margaret?

Jodi: Maggie, since she born out, that time I'm age 14th and half. When I and family went to visited uncle and aunt family, that time Maggie just infant, but we also talking to her, sometimes for much she smiled, sometimes for few she cried, maybe is because she starving. When Maggie begin crawling, she was crawling to all of us side. But when she began walking as baby, she always find me when auntie Pamela not in her side. When Maggie 19-20 months, I successful and got the driving license, I often went to uncle and aunt home to find Maggie playing together when I'm not hanging with you both and Elsa, that time Jake with Elsa big brother Evan and John with you guys. I and Maggie always played together until when I am flight attendant, it was 3 and near 4 years ago. But now my contract is expired.

Britney: When you extension the contract?

Jodi: Recently I was bothered by this questions, did I want to continue or quit when contract expire, but I want it is always with my best friends and family together, can seen all of you everyday, not always in airplane worked and serviced some kind of jerk, so I made decision will not extend the contract, I will quit the flight attendant job, and this time is last time, this uniform I guessed is last time I wear it.

Britton: Are you think clearly?

Britney: Flight attendant is you dream job.

Jodi: But I have another dream is can everyday seen my family and best friend, dad mom will not overseas for talking business because their already nailed it in a lot of country.

Britney: Then you quit the flight attendant job, what next job you want to find for?

Jodi: I will go to company help my dad and mom, dad said mom should rest and retire for enjoy, also dad said I have business brain, better than Jake and John.

Britton: But you father company is huge business, can you handle it?

Jodi: I can, dad said when I quit, he will teach me some skill, also uncle in the company, he is general manager.

Britney: OK. If you father can find the woman take over company, why our parents can't, and born out Phoebe and Philip, also useless. Philip take over the company, he take over the company, dad mom hard work will collapse.

Britton: If dad mom company is construction company, how good will be, I will take over, but it wasn't.

Jodi: You both parents are cultivation Fiona boyfriend Danny, looking for him possible will make the company even better.

Britney: We guess is. Don't mentioned the company anymore, you and Maggie relationship look so good, but how about Megan?

Jodi: Meg, she same with her both big brother, love, favorite and hobbies is and have drawing and painting, even Mike also without different and same with three of them.

Britton: Matt, Max and Meg really different with Maggie.

Jodi: Maggie is clever and good girl, I don't know how much is Meg smart, but she naughty just like Matt and Max, always painting on the wall, also Mike is sample with three of them. Don't know their love painting is genetic from who.

Britney: But we looks Megan, she really love hanging with you.

Britton: Yeah, just like Fiona and Britney. Yesterday we went to you home with your parents dinner, and Meg always annoying for asking where's sister Jodi.

Britney: Before is Elsa, but yesterday Elsa went to St. Louis with her family, so you mom told Megan I'm your best friend, so she annoyed me and asked when you back, and where you are.

Jodi: She always in my home?

Britton: Looks like you have no idea what's going on. You cousin for your father younger brother, because you uncle new house still decoration, and their old house already sold to new buyer, so you uncle family will live in your house for a month until January 3rd or late is 15th.

Jodi: Their in my home, did four of them painting on the wall, more important is did Meg go to my room?

Britney: Probably not, in fact you uncle children is obedient, just too love painting.

Jodi: Obedient, painting trio called their big sister Maggie 'Bad big sister', right, you both must hear their called Maggie like that yesterday?

Britton: Indeed. But their not Phoebe and Philip, someday their will understand Maggie is good big sister.

Britney: Anyway why their dislike Margaret?

Jodi: How should I know, maybe just Maggie stopped their painting or Maggie not let Meg sleeping with her, because afraid she painting walls in the room. Oh right, be told from Elsa, you help Phoebe find the elementary school, how's going?

Britney: Absolutely done for Phoebe, completely impossible she can attend the school. Called all KC elementary school have 20, and all has rejected, declined.

Jodi: Not wonder, preschool urinate, stool and shit already gave her second chance, but this year also repeat her mistakes, truly which school really wants her.

Britton: No school wants Phoebe, looks like them both can at home always with each other doing some silly things.

Jodi: Not necessarily, now Phoebe confirm is done without hoping, but we can help Philip find the preschool, maybe have preschool can accept him, thus we can split up them both.

Britton: Philip also got kicked out from school, help him also not easy.

Jodi: Don't worried, I know Phoebe is already really without any hoping, so I'm already contact the other preschool, that school replied their can accept Philip, called his family help him register, next year begin to attend the school.

Britney: Really, thanks, Jodi, but how can you do it?

Jodi: That's Meg current preschool.

Britney: Anyway thanks.

Jodi: No need, because even Philip can attend the school, possible also not long just short time will get dismiss.

Britton: At least we can split up them both.

Britney: Hoping Philip don't cry loud in the school influences other student learn.

Jodi: Anyway you both call parents to the school register at next week, address later I will send to either you both.

Then ordered is come, three of them begin eat the dinner.

Jodi, Britton and Britney already dinner, then Jodi send Britney to take her car, when Britton and Britney get on her(Britney) car, Jodi left and back home.

Wright home

Jodi has back home, but Elsa, Maggie and Mike still not back home yet. Everyone except painting trio in living room, Judy want to tell Jodi about uncle and aunt family move in but Jodi said she already known, Britton and Britney told me. Then Jodi said 'OK, now I want back to my own room/bathroom shower, talk later. When Jodi back to room and opened the door, Jodi so angry because she seen Meg is sitting in her bed, drawing and painting on her bed. Jodi got fury face, when Meg seen Jodi, she get off the bed and said 'Sister Jodi….' But Jodi said loudly 'Get out from my room.' But Meg stubborn said 'Never, unless you accompany me.' Jodi said if Meg not to get out, she will pull her out, but Meg still persisting and back to Jodi bed and continue drawing. Jodi already seen enough, Jodi walked to the bed and pulling Meg then put down her to outside her room floor, also give back the drawing books to Meg and caveat Meg 'I caveat you, never and don't come in to my room again, otherwise next time I expel you.' Then Jodi close and locking the door, Meg begin crying and go to open the door but can't so she knocking the door begging Jodi let her in. Everyone in downstairs hear Meg crying, so everyone quickly get upstairs. Duncan and Pamela comfort and advise Meg to stop crying, but Meg won't and said sister Jodi not let me in, she took me out. Pamela coaxed Meg said maybe sister Jodi just too exhausted, because she diligent to working, you must understand. But Meg not believe and still crying, Duncan, David, Judy, Jake and John all of them tried to advise, also didn't use. When Matt and Max got out from room, they both want to find Meg, but they both seen Meg crying immediately walked to her side and asked why Meg crying, and Meg told both of them the reason. But Meg still crying also won't give up, she go to knocking Jodi room door again, and Jake said didn't have any use even knocking all night long. Finally Matt and Max told Meg don't crying, we draw sister Jodi, OK? Then John also say draw sister Jodi, give her look she will inspire. And Meg finally stopped crying, but she doesn't know how to drawing Jodi just same like her, David and Judy said have some Jodi photo, can borrow to Meg reference. David and Judy go to take photo, also called Jake and John talking about with Jodi, Duncan and Pamela take three of them back to room first.

John don't know what Meg been do, why Jodi treat her like that, and Jake also don't know and said Jodi is cruel and ruthless big cousin sister. John said both of them talk with Jodi will make her feels like we help Meg speak, she won't listened, so Jake said waiting Elsa back home, call Elsa talk about with Jodi.

When Elsa, Maggie and Mike back home, Jake and John sitting in sofa. Elsa said their back, also she asked where's Jodi, then Jake and John walked to their side, Jake want Elsa go to Jodi room talking about with her best sister, Elsa and Maggie(hugging Mike) asking what happening, John told Elsa before few minutes, Jodi scolded and took Meg out from room, made Meg so sad and cried. Maggie so worried, Mike just said a word 'sister', Maggie asked how's Meg right now, Jake said Meg already calm, in room with Matt and Max drawing Jodi just same like her. Elsa said she go to talk with Jodi, and Jake told Elsa remember to back room early sleep, don't talk with Jodi so late, I waiting you in room, and Elsa said OK, she know. Then John asked Maggie went to party happy and pleasant, and Maggie said yes. John asked did Britney go to party, Maggie asked John 'Why, I know you love sister Britney, I looking you both is really like and suitable couple.' John asked Maggie really think like that, and Maggie said yes. But Mike interrupted because Mike urinate in diapers, just in time Duncan and Pamela coming, said already back, Maggie said yes and Pamela said 'Look Mike must urinate or stool in diapers, we help him change diapers. Then Maggie give to mom hugging Mike to change, but when Pamela hugging Mike just few seconds, Mike already crying, Duncan and Pamela stopping and asking why Mike crying, but Mike just said babbling word and said a word 'Sister.' His eyes watching Maggie, then Duncan and Pamela said looks like Mike already most love you, Maggie. But Maggie said she don't know and she following dad mom close on Mike to change diapers, then John before back to room, he go to first empty room see painting trio situation for make sure the painting trio is fine.

Elsa walked to Jodi room and knocking, Elsa said 'It's me.' Then Jodi opening the door, quickly pulling Elsa in and closed the door, she said doesn't want let Meg get in, and Elsa said Meg already in second empty room drawing you, and Jodi said 'Oh, come on.' Jodi asked what you want ask me, and Elsa said

Elsa: Did you feel overmuch, why are you treat Meg like that?

Jodi: I just so tender to brought her out from my room.

Elsa: In fact Meg doesn't do anything wrong, why you always ignore her?

Jodi: Meg she just like her own both big brother, I can not mind for she painting in wall, but she always with Matt and Max called Maggie what, bad big sister.

Elsa: Maybe three of them to Maggie have some misunderstanding, but you no need to created the name call 'Painting Trio'.

Jodi: This name is I and Maggie together to figure out for three of them.

Elsa: But you made her cried.

Jodi: That's to blamed herself, who's called her came and sat in my bed also drawing and painting in my bed.

Elsa: She just waiting for you back, just like Britney and Fiona. And speaking about Britney, what are you find Britney for, shouldn't you made Britney cried just like Meg?

Jodi: How could possible, but Britney made me tears out, because she said really made me inspire, even you also gonna tears.

Elsa: What did Britney said to you?

Jodi: Is her truth from heart, finally she spoke out, now we both can back just like before, Britney won't dodge me anymore.

Elsa: That's great. Then did you mentioned about John to her?

Jodi: You right, John must pursuing success by himself, if I mentioned John, she will continuing to dodge me.

Elsa: Tomorrow we go to Britney parents home find her to fun.

Jodi: OK, also incidentally bring Maggie to meet with Fiona.

Elsa: Want to bring Meg together with Maggie?

Jodi: Why should bring Meg, anyway she go also just drawing and painting. Besides Matt and Max will find Meg, she go can do what, play with Phoebe or Philip, not even have possible.

Elsa: You can't always just ignoring Meg like that, she is your little cousin sister, she just age 4.

Jodi: Unless she not favoritism for her both big brother, and stop calling Maggie bad big sister, otherwise call Meg don't except.

Elsa: But Meg….

Jodi: I knew you is for painting trio good, their treat Maggie good, I will hang with three of them. Don't say anymore, my big brother you husband in room waiting you.

Elsa: I…. how did you know Jake waiting me?

Jodi: When I back home, he sat in sofa must waited for you, just talk until here, goodnight, Elsa.

Then Jodi let Elsa out from room and escaped the topic. Then Elsa back to room, Jake asked Elsa what situation, and Elsa answered Jodi want three of them understand Maggie, otherwise she will just ignore painting trio. Jake said if Jodi always ignore Meg, she gonna sad because Jodi treat her like that. Then Elsa tell Jake just like Jodi told her, she not mind painting trio paint in wall, she just want three of them understand how's good of Maggie, she is good sister. And Elsa told Jake can't just concern about Meg, also want concern on Maggie, she also Jake little cousin sister, and Jake said he also care about Maggie, just he, dad, mom and John hope Jodi can accompany and hang with Meg also Matt and Max, and Elsa said just give Jodi more time.

Bishop sibling home

Britton and Britney are back home, Danny sitting and watching television for intend waiting Britton and Britney back home. Britton and Britney seen Danny asked him not tired, and Danny said still not yet to sleep. So Britton and Britney said since Danny still not yet to sleep, accompany they both chat, and Danny said 'OK, no problem.' Then Britton and Britney go to refrigerator take the beverage to Danny. Before chat, Danny told Britton and Britney

Danny: I have thing to tell you both. Next 2 weeks Monday I will back to my hometown find Tucker for process with ghosts, because recently really without any ghost come out for chaos, so I and Tucker also will bring Danielle, she already agreed to ghost zone advise the ghosts to build the new belong their own world. You both shouldn't against/deny to me, right?

Britton: Of course you can, do some hero things, Danny.

Britney: We support you, if you want us tell dad mom, we can help. And did you tell Fiona about this?

Danny: I'm already told Fiona.

Britton: Then when you back?

Danny: I don't know, but I can promise before Christmas eve I will back here.

Britney: If you big sister prevent you?

Danny: Don't worried, I, Tucker and Danielle won't seen Jazz and Sam.

Britton: But someday you also must explanation to you ex-girlfriend and you big sister.

Danny: I will find the suitable time to explain, hope Sam can give up me also hope Jazz and dad mom can accept Fiona, but I won't back home anymore, I will stay here, maybe if their accept, I can advise their move to here with me.

Britney: Should not so possible.

Britton: You have contact and ask Danielle situation?

Danny: I did, and Danielle told me she with Hillary and Hill so happy and pleasant, also Jacoby, Jen and they parents are good, except Scarlet and Scott still grounded, because still persisted them both standpoint.

Britney: No matter for what them both are not even gonna to admit and apologize.

Britton: Really without any different with Phoebe and Philip, except the IQ.

Danny: Oh right, before I remembered you(Britney) said seen miss Jodi felt uneasy, why few hours ago I and Fiona seen you and miss Jodi were closing, you both back as best friend?

Britney: Yes, I want to thanks her, let me knew I was always to avoided, not really try to face. And this time I was hurt her feelings, she concerning me just like Elsa, but I always dodge her, but not anymore.

Danny: Congratulation you and miss Jodi are hang with each other just like before.

Britton: Actually you can just call her Jodi, don't called miss Jodi, also you not gonna call Elsa miss, or call our little sister you girlfriend miss Fiona, right?

Danny: Right is right, but she older than me, just call name looks like not so courtesy.

Britney: Then how did you always called your big sister before?

Danny: Jazz.

Britney: That's it, you big sister older than you but you also just called name, you also calling me Britney, his Britton, only our both name.

Danny: OK, like this also convenience. Oh right, listened to Fiona spoke about you(Britney) spoke her childhood story to her, but Fiona said the story must incompletely. I'm not help Fiona ask, but I also want to know how Fiona childhood were, also how much happy and pleasant of her childhood, if you both can tell me.

Britney: Of course.

Britton: When Fiona can start handle the stuff, that means she can drank the milk powder by herself, but she won't drink, rather to endure the starving, also want to wait Britney back home to feed her.

Britney: Fiona got chicken pox when she 19 months, that time she must isolation, that time she can't seen all of us, especially me, she always crying. Just mom and Mary can a bit helped Fiona rub the body, feed her eat, but she still felt emptiness and crying, between 20-24 days, really no way we just can gave Fiona our family pictures and my personal photo to her sitting or lying bed look/watch, just that can made her feel have a sense of being.

Danny: How about when Fiona completely recovered?

Britton: When Fiona was completely recovered, already full of spirit and strong, first things Fiona did was yelling 'Sister Britney' and find you(Britney).

Danny: Before Fiona got chicken pox, which person Fiona slept with?

Britney: When she began crawling, she was sleeping with me more than 40 months, except period when she got chicken pox, until when Fiona age 4, dad mom wants she sleep with alone, be a real girl.

Danny: But that time Fiona really can just sleeping with alone without any questions, and why Fiona was sleeping with you since she began crawling and Fiona really went to sleeping with alone just parents called?

Britney: No, although when Fiona was hugged me when she crawled, but dad mo still sleeping with her, just that time Fiona already began to rely me. When that time Fiona just 6-7 months, night she doesn't want to sleep, tried crawl to leave. She been like this 4-5 days, dad mom can't took anymore, their wants to know what Fiona want, because that time Fiona just baby, say sister this word she also can't so understand, so dad mom took Fiona to my side at night, Fiona seen me she really happy and smiled, few minutes already fell asleep in my bed.

Danny: But that time Fiona gonna wet the bed?

Britney: Just fortunately she wearing the diapers, but I don't know why Phoebe and Philip wearing the diapers urinate, stool and shit still can pass through to the floor. And that time dad mom knew what Fiona really want, so….

Britton: I with dad mom move the baby cot from dad mom room to you(Britney) room.

Britney: Although Fiona slept with me, but not close on my side, she slept at baby cot, just in my bed side, but she also crying, also tried to crawl out.

Britton: And then dad mom really no idea why Fiona sleeping with Britney also crying, so I told dad mom maybe Fiona is want to sleep on Britney side, so I suggested dad mom buy the baby small bed, and then after dad mom bought, I and you(Britney) put in your bed side, can let Fiona nearing on you.

Britney: And that time she won't baffling crying anymore. But she also growth, so when she growth, no longer need the small bed, so I let Fiona sleeping with me, anyway that time she already 15-16 months, should can completely control to avoid wet the bed. And when she got chicken pox, she was isolation at Phoebe and Philip room, but that time is empty room, because them both still not even born yet. And then when she age 4, dad mom called her sleeping alone, while long arguing she agreed, but she just pretended, waiting dad mom back to room slept, and then came back to my room said want sleeping with me. I advise Fiona but made Fiona felt I not love her anymore, then she begun crying. I don't want dad mom hear, so I just let Fiona sleeping with me.

Danny: Then how's parents find out Fiona slept with you(Britney)?

Britton: After two days Fiona secretly with you(Britney) slept, I went to Fiona room intended to looked did Fiona sleep with sweet, but strange is Fiona not at room. So I went to you(Britney) room looked, really let me find out Fiona sleeping with you. So I asked Fiona why, but Fiona told me she can't leave big sister, must sleep with Britney, also begged me don't tell dad mom. Then I said Fiona not good, but Fiona came to my side and hold my skirt and begged me, also you(Britney) with Fiona together to begged me, so I promised, but also I haven't intend to tell dad mom. After Fiona fell asleep, I and you(Britney) talk about, then you said give you few times, you will advise Fiona sleep with alone.

Britney: But after a week, dad mom were back from other state for talk business, dad mom want to look all of us has fall asleep. So dad mom went to Fiona room first, but their didn't seen Fiona, so dad mom quickly came to my room and looked, and find out Fiona sleep with me, and then dad mom asked why Fiona at here, not sleep, then Fiona walked to dad mom side and begged dad mom let her sleeping with me, and mom hugged Fiona told her be real little girl, but Fiona still persisted, so dad called her with loud 'Fiona.'

Britton: And then I came to you(Britney) room, dad mom called me bring Fiona to outside first, their want to talk with Britney. Then I brought Fiona to outside, she worried and asked me is dad mom want scold Britney, and I told dad mom just want talking with you(Britney) without scold, but Fiona not believed, I tried to stop Fiona, but I can't.

Britney: And dad mom really just asked me why I let Fiona slept with me, I answered because Fiona crying, I don't want she sad, so let Fiona sleeping with me, but I already advising Fiona sleep with alone. Then Fiona came inside, crying and begging dad mom don't scolding me, then dad mom told Fiona how could their scold me, but Fiona just kept said it's her fault, don't scold big sister, she sleeping with alone. After that day, we all went to Fiona room, we asked Fiona if she want she can sleeping with me, but Fiona said 'Doesn't need, you right, I should be real girl, I will sleep with alone, but I want big sister come to my room speak the story to coax me sleep every night.' Then I said no problem. Then when both of us got driver's license, back home first to do is asking Fiona want with sister together and see sister driving, and Fiona so glad and called me faster.

Britton: Dad mom bought the car to us, but just a car, dad mom said because we both always together, never leave each other, so using a car should be enough. But Fiona just want with you, so John parents also bought car to him, John drove to my house, then he lend the car to me drove.

Britney: And one day, because dad mom worried and afraid Fiona just love me not love them, so dad called me to not hang with Fiona per day. Dad want to bring Fiona to book stores, but Fiona said also bring sister together, but dad disagreed. Dad told both of us when he brought Fiona to book stores, Fiona was chose the book 'This is my happiness family.' Every page have paragraph also have pictures, also Fiona chose another book called 'My best sister.' Every page just have word without pictures, but she still want and said want with me look together also want me read to her listen.

Britton: When Fiona back home, I asked her want with big brother go out buy the ice cream, but Fiona said she don't want, she want big sister with me and read the book to me listen. But that time you(Britney) not at home, you with Elsa and Jodi at outside. So Fiona just watching the story book and waiting you back home. When you back home, Fiona so glad immediately ran to you side and called you together.

Britney: But mom said it's time Fiona should shower, then I told Fiona after shower, she said OK. When she tried to hold my hand bring me to bathroom help her shower, but I quickly and went away, Fiona chased me so I ran more faster, back to room and locked the door. Fiona can't opened the door, she began crying, and mom told Fiona don't cry, mom brought Fiona to bathroom, but Fiona still crying also have loud, but the loud is better than Phoebe and Philip so much. She keep crying and saying 'Big sister, Britney, I want big sister help and with me, let me go.' Then Fiona try escape but mom hold her. I walked to outside and hear Fiona crying so sad, Fiona non-stop crying, then I really can't do it, I couldn't bear let Fiona crying, and you(Britton) tried to stop me, but I skip away and ran to bathroom. When I opened the door and called Fiona, she seen me immediately came out to bathtub and hugging me crying and said 'Don't leave me, big sister, never leave me.' Then I told mom I really can't do it let Fiona crying, I let mom disappointed, but mom said never mind, so I and mom together helped Fiona showered.

Britton: Actually dad mom are worried Fiona not love their just love you(Britney), but truly was dad and mom feeling too unfounded-untrue, because even Fiona most love is you(Britney), she still love all of us, otherwise she won't falling love on you, Danny.

Danny: Right. Although Fiona always with you(Britney), but you both also never leave with each other just seconds, right?

Britton: We both really always together since born, because we're twin of pigeon pair, same age can always doing with together, and Fiona….

Britney: When she age 6, already can showering by herself alone, also with clean and neat, absolutely and completely no need dad, mom, you(Britton) or me worried.

Danny: Fiona told me when she second year in elementary school, already knew Maggie, but that time just ordinary friend, until when Fiona last year in elementary school, she age 10, that time she reluctant, because Fiona attend mid-school, difficult to seen and with Maggie, but Maggie said have time we can meet, also can meet and chat in online.

Britton: In fact we really no idea Fiona have best friend Maggie, more unexpectedly Maggie is Wright family member, you both said so coincidence or it's fate?

Britney: Maybe just coincidence, but too much, also possible is fate. And then did Fiona told you about Nathan, Elsa little cousin brother?

Danny: So far Fiona just spoke on Maggie, about Nate still isn't yet, she said will tell me later.

Britney: So begin next year, are you willing to take Fiona to school before you attend school?

Danny: If Fiona willing, I will take her together.

Britton: That's great, Danny.

Britney: OK, that's it, if you without any questions to asking both of us, we're go to shower first.

Danny: OK, goodnight, I'm also back to room first.

Then Britton and Britney go to showering, and Danny back to room preparing to sleep, but Danny didn't know Jazz and Sam in Kansas City, what Jazz and Sam gonna do next, really no idea.

End Of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Friendship & Cousin Relationship Part 4

Saturday, Kansas City, MO

Wright home, Near few minutes close to noon

Jodi and Elsa ready to Bishop parent home find Britney. Before set off, Jodi go to calling Maggie and asking her want go to B-P-H together for Maggie is find Fiona, and Maggie said she wants and called Jodi and Elsa wait for her few minute to change the clothes. And then Maggie changed the clothes, three of them walked to downstairs, Pamela watching Mike drinking milk powder, Jodi, Elsa and Maggie came downstairs, told parents, Jake and John sitting in downstairs living room watching television and magazine, their go to B-P-H. Before their set off, David and Judy want talk with Jodi, they both wish Jodi don't expel Meg out from room again, but Jodi said she never expel, she just took Meg out from her room, also Jodi wish Meg don't walk into her room anymore. While painting trio in room drawing and painting, Pamela gotten listening from kitchen and walking to living room told Jodi about Meg, she already wake up from 7 AM, when Meg wake up first things is taking out the drawing book and drawing until now also never stop, Meg doesn't want to eat, reluctantly drank the fresh milk and then continue, Matt and Max accompany her, and Meg is drawing Jodi. Then Jodi promise dad mom she will not expel Meg. When Jodi, Elsa and Maggie ready go to B-P-H, Mike in kitchen just drank finished the milk powder, but when he drank finished, he seen Maggie looks like gonna leave, so Mike quickly crawling to living room, because he just 13 months, walking can't be fast. Mike crawling faster, everyone looking on Mike, Pamela thought Mike want mommy, but who know Mike crawling faster and embracing Maggie foot and yelling 'Sister.' Jake and John seen and said Mike love Maggie, and Jodi said just like Britney and Fiona. Maggie told Mike get off and be good baby to sleep and then softly get off Mike hand turn and leaving, but Mike standing and crying, screaming 'Sister.' and then running to Maggie side and hugging her again. Then Duncan and Pamela seen Mike so love on Maggie, so called Maggie also bring Mike with her leave, Pamela given Maggie diapers and baby plastic cup, called Maggie must take care Mike, as such as possible if can avoid Mike to cry. Then Jodi, Elsa and Maggie hugging Mike leaving to B-P-H.

Bishop parent home

Four of them has arrived, their pressed the doorbell, Britton and Britney welcome all of them. Maggie said so sorry must bring Mike here, because I leave him, Mike will cry. Maggie asked they both do they mind she bring Mike, Britton and Britney answered of course they welcome Mike, just uncle and aunt already brought Alice and Aaron to outside for family day, Maggie said it's OK, and asked where's Fiona, Britney said Fiona in bathroom, should it's time can finish, then 4 of them walking to inside. Tony and Wendy sitting in sofa watching television and magazine, Maggie said hello to elders, and both elders replied. Maggie asking why didn't seeing Fiona boyfriend Danny, and Tony answered Danny in upstairs bathroom taking shower. Morning, Phoebe and Philip woke up and yelled for eat, in fact them both yelled 'Milk..milk..' For helped Fiona, Danny fed Phoebe and Philip oatmeal and fresh milk by just himself, even without Mary. But unfortunately them both when eating were urinate, made the pants already smelly and dirty, just fortunately to brought them both to toilet stool, also can't less for cried loudly, now them both are sleeping again. Then Fiona walking to living room and seen Maggie, asked Maggie why she here, Maggie said came here to hang with Fiona, also brought Mike here. After then, Britney, Elsa and Jodi preparing to outside, so their left first. Britton said later an hour he will go to Wright home find John, also Mike already tired, want to sleep, Tony and Wendy suggested let Mike to sleep in the sofa. Maggie put Mike in sofa sleeping while he already just fall asleep, Fiona bring Maggie together to upstairs looking Phoebe and Philip, when Maggie walk to them both room, seen the baby cot and asking Fiona that baby cot is them both everyday bed them both sleep, and Fiona said yes, Maggie said the baby cot really can sleep two person already not infant or baby anymore, but Maggie said this baby cot really so big/huge. Maggie said can with Fiona do some fun things, but Fiona said Phoebe and Philip will wake up at anytime, then Maggie suggested call Danny to take all of us together to Johnson home, also can let Mike with Nicole together, then Danny came here and Fiona asked Danny and he said no problem, Maggie said just need waiting Mike wake up. And the dog Daniel came here, Maggie touching his head and asking it's Fiona dog, what his name, and Fiona called his name is Daniel, already with us 5 years, now Daniel age 7, Maggie said dog really cute, and name just same as Danny, so coincidence.

Edwards luxury home, Afternoon

Anna and Anne wearing bikini in the pool relaxing. They both talking about really don't know how to make Britton and John notice both of them, Anna said brought Alan and Amy to pleased really doesn't use, Anne also felt like that, brought them both just ruined our both great chance. But Anna and Anne also can't figure out how to please Britton and John parents and siblings, but Anna suddenly have idea, called the family to visit Bishop and Wright family, maybe for our both have some help, Anne said must asking dad willing or not. Then Bailee crawling out to pool side again, and Billy walking and following Bailee step. Alex and Darci came to pool side, asking they both relaxing, Anna and Anne said 'Yes', Bailee come and stop, also Billy. Darci asking Anna and Anne can feed Bailee drink their breast milk now, because Bailee starving, Anna and Anne said will feed Bailee, but wipe dry body first. Also Anna and Anne requesting Alex to ask parents family together to visit Bishop and Wright family, and Alex said will help they both ask parents.

Kansas City hotel, afternoon

Jazz and Sam ready for upload video to U-tube, the title also have idea, called 'Cheap Woman hypocritically.' Let Danny see that family true face, Sam ask the plan will work, and Jazz say take Danny back to our side must trying, and Sam said right, can't let Danny continuing hypnotize from that foxy girl and her family.

Wright home

Britton in Jake room, chatting with Jake and John, Jake chat about this room, him with Elsa, Britney and Jodi. In downstairs, Matt and Max in living room drawling, Meg is sleeping, before 1-2 hours, Meg was came downstairs and yelled wants see sister Jodi, Matt and Max also, but they both want to find Mike, asked Pamela and she told both of them Maggie already brought Mike to outside. But Matt and Max asked mom why let bad big sister brought away Mike, and Pamela angry and told both of them Maggie is good sister, but they both still saying Maggie is bad big sister, so Duncan and Pamela angry and scolded Matt and Max, but when Meg saw, she immediately went to favoritism for Matt and Max, that made Duncan and Pamela more angry, so when they intend to more scold, but Meg suddenly doze off, Matt and Max saw quickly asked Meg whether tired want sleeping, so Duncan and Pamela stopped scolding and took Meg to sofa sleeping. Originally Duncan and Pamela intend bring three of them together to cousin Kelvin and Jessica home, so Pamela called Kelvin, but Kelvin said their coming here to visit her and their. In Jake room, Jake said now Jodi already hanging back with Britney, so they both called John must make an all-out effort to pursuing Britney for success, and John said it's time to. When John went to bathroom, Britton and Jake whispering, Jake noticed Britton remember tomorrow morning bring Phoebe and Philip to mall for help his friend, but Britton said Jodi already helped Philip found the preschool, if Jake friend speak about Philip bad, Britton afraid school will change their mind, and Jake said needn't worrying, later few hours he will call his friend tell him, Philip been like this all because Phoebe, the school know their not gonna change mind, then Britton rest assured, also promised tomorrow will bring Phoebe and Philip to mall, also will not let Britney know. Then John came out from bathroom, three of them continue to chatting.

An hour later, Kelvin and Jessica with 4 children has arrived to here, but Meg still sleeping, because yesterday she just slept 7 hours, 12 am slept but 7 am already woke up and drawn also just drank the fresh milk. Georgia and Georgie walked to the sofa, and watching Meg sleeping, but they not watching, Georgia and Georgie intending to wake up Meg, although Jessica called both of them did not bothered Meg sleeping, but Pamela said Meg already slept over an hour, now it's time to wake up. Then Georgia and Georgie wake up Meg while Georgie in jump. Finally Meg waking up, when she waking up first two word is 'Sister Jodi.' Then Georgia told her she's Georgia, not sister Jodi, and Georgia keep jumping and yelling 'Meg.' But when Meg completely wide awake, she turned out from sofa and go Ape, also yelling and asking where sister Jodi, also taking the drawing paper said want show to sister Jodi. Because Meg just ignored Georgie, so when Georgie walked to Meg side call her stop, Georgie start crying and yelling 'Meg..Meg'. When Kelvin saw, immediately goes to hugging and coaxing Georgie asking her what she wants, and Georgie said she wants with Meg, so Kelvin put her down in Meg side. Then Georgene walked to Meg side, asked Meg three of them accompany you drawing alright, and Meg so excited quickly said yes, and she said wants draw sister Jodi. Pamela requested Georgene while both of them already with Meg to room, Pamela wants Georgene advise Meg, don't think Maggie is bad big sister, and Georgene said how could Meg does, also she asked where's Maggie, and Pamela said she already went outside with Jodi and Elsa, Georgene said she will trying to advise Meg.

Other side when Matt and Max seen George, they both so excited, can't wait must quickly play with George, and then wants to bring George to the room but Duncan stopped him few seconds, called Matt and Max back to room first, later a minute George will find you both. Duncan wants George asking Matt and Max why they both dislike Maggie, wants George helping him asking they both and Meg dislike Maggie true reason, George said he will asking and then walking to room find Matt and Max. And then at the living room, everyone are chatting, also talk about Jessica stomach fetus/baby, and Jessica said she felt the fetus/baby so healthy, she always felt the fetal movement, said this baby just like Georgie when she was fetus, but their don't want let George hear this, because afraid George gonna upset. And other side, Britton, Jake and John come to downstairs, their asked where's painting trio, and elders answered painting trio in upstairs played with Geo-siblings. Then Britton, Jake and John joining elders chatting together. After than, Kelvin and Jessica gonna back home, because tonight Kelvin have TV schedule to host. Georgene, Georgia and Georgie come downstairs, Pamela asked therefore, Georgene and Georgia said Meg still misunderstanding on Maggie, they informed aunt Pamela as Meg said Maggie is bad big sister, she scolded painting trio, also because Maggie, sister Jodi not play with her. Also George come downstairs, Duncan asked what results, George answered Matt and Max still misunderstanding Maggie, they both said she is bad big sister, always scolded both of them, also scolded Meg, using big sister to bullied painting trio. Duncan and Pamela appreciated Smith children, and both elders said they will handle.

Johnson home – Afternoon

Danny, Fiona and Maggie came here find Nate, while Nick and Neil are playing with Nicole, previous weekend they both always watched the funny show, and Nate said since Elsa brought they both to looked Phoebe and Philip, Nick and Neil already more concerning on little sister Nicole. Danny asked where's Nate parents cousins, Nate said mom and aunt already went to nursing home also helping old people cut the hair, dad and uncle went to orphanage playing with kid also read story and check the teeth for the kid, brother Evan and sister Emma hanging together went to mall. Maggie let Mike to play with Nicole and er both big brothers but Mike refused to and won't let go Maggie hand until Nicole seen Mike and walked to him side, then Maggie touching his hand, called him to playing with Nicole, then Mike and Nicole walking/crawling to Nick and Neil side and playing. And then 4 of them to other side chatting, Danny spoke about to Fiona, Maggie and Nate about everything last night Britton and Britney told him, Nate and Maggie listened felt Fiona so adhesion and rely on own big sister, can't even leave her, then Fiona said she not gonna leave Britney even her big sister marrying.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

This weekend Danielle will be volunteer, so today and tomorrow Danielle will back home so late, simply mean Danielle won't back to Peterson parent home until Monday.

Jazz and Sam finally upload the video to U-tube, although used few hours time to upload. Hillary watching the tablet, when she open the U-tube website, she just seen the video and then pressed and watch, but when Hillary watching she saw is Britney, so Hillary called uncle Lance and aunt Candace come to look, also Hill. After their watched, their felt too touched their heart, inspire till can drop the tears even Hill just near 5 years old. And then Jacoby and Jen back, dad mom called they both come to watch this. After Jacoby and Jen watched the video, they both also felt inspired, also want to tears. But the video content and the title are different, also so many people have been watched, also much people like, but comments called Jazz and Sam upload-er don't wrote the title without basic, because much user said this video so inspired, but made Jazz and Sam so furious. Jacoby and Jen want call Britney to comfort her, but Lance and Candace said needn't first, let Britney calming, her friends and our cousin will comfort her. After then all of them ready to eat dinner, also Jacoby and Jen taking the dinner to Scarlet and Scott, while situation just same like before, so dad mom told both of them just give them both the dinner and then lock the door, after dinner ask them both want admit the fault and apologize to Hill, but everybody feel the results gonna be without any different. After dinner, Jacoby and Jen want to them both room, but Hillary said she do it, and Jen asked did she not feel nausea on them both, and Hillary said even nausea but them both still me and Hill cousin siblings. And then Hillary also she bring Hill together to upstairs see Scarlet and Scott, and then Hillary unlocked and opened the door, seen them both saying to each other about Spongebob(Spombarb), Patrick(Badrick) or other, all words already spoke wrongly. Hillary asked them both have something say to Hill, but Hill looked so fear on them both, but outrageous them both just mean want ice cream and get outside, Hillary just hear already furious, Hillary scolded them both bullied Hill not apologize, but them both still mean them both right, not wrong. Also them both tried to get out from room, but also not even have chance already stopped and pushed by Hillary. When them both got pushed and fell to floor, them both felt pain and crying loudly, also yelling want get outside and eat ice cream. Hill saw them both miserable and made him smiling, and Hillary said

Hillary: Every time just like this, just seen you both I already felt so nauseating, also seen you both I already preparing to vomit, most hated the person bullied my little brother Hill, just have me you both don't even to try harass on Hill.

But them both not even listened and sitting on the floor crying loudly and knocking the floor, but Hillary also not care of them both vexatious, she just close and locking the door and then with Hill left from this room. Also them both crying loudly and goes to knocking the door but nobody even wants to care. Hillary called Hill back to room first, she wants walk to downstairs kitchen put the plate and the cup. When Hillary walking to downstairs, Hill seen his big sister not happy, so he won't back to room and following Hillary. When Hill walking the stairs, Hillary seen and asked why you did not back to room, and Hill said he wants together with big sister. Then Hillary in stairs watching and listening Jacoby and Jen with dad mom together chatting so happiness, there are chatting about Britney. Then Jen seen Hillary and Hill to downstairs, she called they both come here, and Hill walking to living room also call Hillary, but she said wants to put the plate and cup to kitchen sink, and Candace said the plate and cup let she take sink wash/clean it. Jacoby and Jen asked Hillary what them both done, and Hillary said just same like before, she said why she and Hill have the cousin like this, Jacoby and Jen also said they both can't endure Scarlet and Scott, also Lance said them both already spoiled by him and Candace, just can blamed to our both elders, but Jacoby and Jen said it's none dad or mom fault, just them both too unsatisfied disposition, and them both self themselves too good. Then Hillary also said she fault, let Hill age 4 just eat by himself, before always fed Hill ate, also made Hill can't have the courage. Candace washed/cleaned the plate and cup then back to living room, Lance said it doesn't her fault, you just too love dearly on Hill, moreover some children growth will be few slowly, results displayed Hill is good boy. Not to mentioned on Scarlet and Scott, can walking but still crawling until brought them both crawled on stone just can made them both stand up and walking. Hill already so tired and fall asleep, because afternoon he doesn't sleep, Hillary said Hill already tired but still followed her to downstairs, also she said them mother not even love and care on they both, when Robert their father bankruptcy, mother just divorced and begin new life with other man, abandon her and Hill. Candace asked if Robert marrying with other woman, will Hillary accept new mother, and Hillary said if the mother is different as their real mother, Hillary will accept, also she said she dream can have the big brother and sister just like Britney little sister Fiona, then Jacoby and Jen said they both can be her big brother and sister to treat her and Hill, but Hillary said their all already best treat her and Hill, moreover have Scarlet and Scott. Jacoby and Jen said have Scarlet and Scott little like this also equal to none, them both just care each other, they both also said no idea why them both kid called Dylan and Emmy can friend with Scarlet and Scott, because in Scarlet and Scott heart them both just the chess, and then Jacoby and Jen said just like this, begin tomorrow Hillary and Hill just call them name, be welcome, also Lance and Candace said before Robert and potential mother and siblings back, Lance and Candace will be as Hillary and Hill father and mother, and Hillary said she so appreciated, although Hill already fall asleep, but he also gonna feel so glad. Jacoby and Jen said Hill already fall asleep, although Hillary can hold his hand to upstairs, but can Hillary hug Hill back to room, Hillary said she will as such as possible to bring Hill back to room, but Jacoby said he hugging Hill back to room, because he's they both big cousin brother, have this responsible, then Hillary let it, Jacoby hugging Hill back to room and Jen with Hillary walking and talking. In living room, although Lance and Candace felt have Scarlet kind of daughter like this, taught worst to Scott, also felt have Scott kind of son like this, both parents felt so helpless, but they saw have Jacoby and Jen so good son and daughter also have Hillary and Hill nice/good niece and nephew, both elders felt so pleasured. Also both elders hope Britney is fine, and Candace said now she finally spoke her truth heart, now Britney must have felt some carefree, called Lance don't too worried about it, everything will be fine.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Britney is back, she hear Phoebe and Philip are crying loudly at upstairs, and then Britton and Fiona seen Britney immediately had goes to hugging Britney, and Britney felt so surprised why big brother and little sister hugging her, and Fiona said she so sorry, because Phoebe and Philip made her so sad, and Britney asking what are they talking about, then Britton told Britney they already watched the video about Britney and Jodi dialogue, then Danny showing to Britney look. After she looked, Britney known definitely were uploaded by Jazz and Sam, and Britney wants Danny call his big sister get out we're meet. And then Britney asked where's dad mom, Britton answered after dad mom watched the video, they so sad, but also furious on Phoebe and Philip. Originally dad mom just want to calm, but Phoebe and Philip came to downstairs yelled milk..milk again, dad especially mom hear so furious, and dad mom brought them both to upstairs, now them both are punishing by dad mom. And then Britney quickly to upstairs looking, and dad mom punishing them both, Wendy is using rattan hitting Phoebe palm, butt and legs, originally Tony was scolded Philip, but Philip doesn't even listened instead went to pushed Wendy, so Tony gave him a slapped on cheek also scolded. And Wendy said

Wendy: Everyday crying loudly, cry..cry..cry, just know milk..milk..milk, Philip also got taught worst by you, because you both, Britney always sad.

Phoebe and Philip just crying loudly while Phoebe in punishing. After punished Phoebe, and now Phoebe palm, butt and legs already hit to blossom. And then Wendy pushed off Phoebe, she just sitting in the side crying loudly, Wendy holding Philip and ready punish him, but Britney went in and stopped dad mom. After Tony and Wendy seen Britney, both elders are hugging Britney, said were they both elders sorry to Britney, is them not more concern on her, spoiled Phoebe and Philip, made you sad. And Britney said none dad mom fault, called dad mom not blamed themselves, but Wendy said was her too spoiled on them both, now she gonna continue give them both lessons. And Britney said

Britney: Mom, don't hit them both anymore, look, them both already blossom. I don't want my mom you sad for them both, is unworthy.

Wendy: OK, Britney, now mom gonna listening to you.

Tony: And now I and your mom seen that baby cot already furious, later I will call the people move away this baby cot.

Then Wendy pulling them both to Britney side, asked them both have any say to Britney, but them both still crying loudly and yelled to Britney just a word 'Milk..milk..'' Tony and Wendy hear more furious, they both want to hit them both, but Britney and Fiona goes to stopping mom and Britton and Danny stopping Tony, and Danny said

Danny: Mr. and Mrs. Bishop, don't agitation, looking now is dinner time, we all together to downstairs eating, and….(Look at Fiona)

Fiona: Don't care on them both, mom.

Then Tony and Wendy(thrown the rattan to floor) with Danny and children to downstairs eat the dinner, Danny picked up the rattan and Britton closed the door. While them both already got hit felt without any power stand up anymore, so Phoebe and Philip just sitting on the floor and crying loudly, but no ones even care. When Tony and Wendy with Danny and children walked to downstairs, Theodore, Cathy and the children are back home. Then Alice and Aaron goes to Britney side and hugging her, although Theodore and Cathy already knew that video, but Alice and Aaron just want hanging with Britney. And everybody starting the dinner,

Tony Wendy Britton Danny Fiona Britney Alice(Sitting in high chair) Aaron(Sitting in high chair) Cathy Theodore. And then Wendy asked Britney did she feel now like the family gathering dinner together, and Tony asked Britney have feel the good atmosphere, Britney said although without Phoebe and Philip, but she still feel the happiness atmosphere, and she said can like this everyday that will be so good, then Tony and Wendy said just Britney willing, they will always dinner at home, like now 10 person. Theodore and Cathy also told Britney no sad, all of them will in her side, and Britney appreciated everyone, Britton said not silly, because we're family. Then Britney said now she really feel so carefree, then everybody continue eating, and Danny asked what the way Jodi used to talked with you, and Britney one by one explaining to everyone.

Wright home, Night

Jodi is back home, also Maggie and Mike already back home earlier few hours Danny sent her. Mike still wide awake, on Maggie side. Everyone sitting at living room sofa except painting trio, Jodi seen and asked what's going on, and Judy said

Judy: Jodi, we already watched the video, just unexpected you went to looked for Britney without even change the clothes.

Pamela: And you still wore the uniform.

Jodi: What video?

Then John showed the video to Jodi look. After Jodi looked, she said

Jodi: Because if I change the clothes, already evening even night. But who's uploaded this video?

Maggie: We also don't know the upload-er.

Jake: Oh right, where's Elsa?

Jodi: Elsa with family together, she wants me informed you she will back home late.

John: Then are you….

Jodi: I go to shower first, have something talk later.

David & Duncan: But….

Jodi: Later, dad and uncle.

Then Jodi walked to upstairs. When she back her room, she just seen Meg just like last night sitting in her bed and drawing, and Jodi said

Jodi: Last night I told you never walk into my room, and now you sitting in my bed also called you big brother with you in my room.

Meg: Sister Jodi, I just want you accompany me.

Jodi: Wait a second, where's Max?

Matt: Oh, Max at bathroom showering, now he should can finish the showering.

Jodi: What, who said he can showering in my bathroom?

Then Max come out from bathroom, he using towel to wipe dry his hair, when Jodi seen she asked Max who's that towel belongs to, and Max said the towel is belongs to Jodi, and Jodi really frightened, also Matt said before Max showered, he also used it. Jodi really upset, she went to bathroom looking, and got looked the floor really wet, practically around the floor have water, and Jodi asked why the floor so many water, and Matt said maybe before he showered used the shampoo, the shampoo foam/bubble on the floor, so he used water to cleaned up. Then Jodi said

Jodi: You three painting trio really want to blow me up, isn't? No wonder why Maggie can't stand you three.

Matt & Max: Maggie is bad big sister.

Jodi: You both… Wait a minute….

Then Jodi walked to her bed, and sniffing Meg asked her did she shower, and Meg said not yet. Jodi said 'What', then holding Meg hand wants to bring her to find aunt Pamela and said..

Jodi: You come with me. Now you go to call you mother take you to shower, no wonder why you so smelly.

Meg: I shower, then you play with me.

Jodi: No.

After Meg hear 'No', she release her hand from Jodi and run back and lying on Jodi bed, Jodi seen her like that really mad, Jodi said if Meg not come down, she will expel her, but Matt and Max said her mom told three of them sister Jodi won't expel painting trio out. Then Matt and Max goes to lying in bed with Meg, and Jodi said

Jodi: You three…. You three made my bathroom so wet, still lying in my bed, and you(Meg) still isn't shower also smelly, oh my god, my bed. Fine, since I can't expel you three out from my room, then just I leave, anyway my bed already dirty and smelly.

Then Jodi take some clothes, pants and underpants put to the bag, and then taking to leave. When Jodi walked downstairs, everyone seen Jodi holding the bag, and David asked

David: Hey, Jodi, where you go?

Jodi: I go to my friends home live few days, until my room is completely back to normal.

Judy: What happened your room?

Jodi: My bathroom floor so wet and my bed so dirty and smelly. Just like this, call me when my room is back to normal, also aunt Pamela, teach you both son the right shower way also bring you daughter to shower, she made my bed so dirty, if three of them have like Maggie great, I will feel so happy, just like this, I'm leaving, bye.

Then Jodi left, everyone said hey….., but Jodi already left. And Maggie said

Maggie: Dad mom, you looked three of them, now already made sister Jodi left, really shouldn't let three of them staying in sister Jodi room.

Pamela: Maggie, you right, also Meg gonna to shower.

Then Duncan and Pamela walking to upstairs, and Pamela taking Meg to guest bathroom shower, and Meg asked mommy where's sister Jodi, and Pamela answered Meg sister Jodi already left, because you slept in her bed. Then Meg go ape once more and running back to Jodi room, Matt and Max just get out but seen Meg wants back to room, they both quickly running back to room, when Meg back to room, she closed the locked the door. Duncan and Pamela calling three of them open the door if not elders will angry, but Meg persisted wants sister Jodi, otherwise she not open the door. Then David, Judy, Jake and John come to upstairs, Duncan asked did they have another backup key, and David said of course, but only problem is the backup key at Jodi room, that means inside the room, they can't open the door, now just unless Meg open it or Jodi back home. Mike already fall asleep, so Maggie told mom, and called mom hugging Mike to sleeping, she will advise three of them. Then everyone advise painting trio to come out, Duncan wants three of them be good kid, sister Jodi will back later, but Meg said she won't come out until sister Jodi back home, also Matt and Max said Meg not leave, they both also stay with Meg. And then Maggie said can't occupied the room, that's sister Jodi room, but Meg still persisted and bilk Maggie said is her made sister Jodi leave. David said forget about it, today three of them not gonna open the room, and David said tomorrow contact Jodi back home, lest Meg go ape once more and Matt and Max follow her.

'Brit' siblings home, night

Have person pressed the doorbell, Britton called Danny to open the door, when Danny opening, Britney asked him not to look who is, and Danny said he have power, even is bad guy he also can beat down. Then Danny open the door, the person is Jodi, and she said

Jodi: Danny, you living with Britton and Britney?

Then Britton and Britney go to look and saying

Britton: Jodi, it's late why you come here?

Britney: And why are you bringing the beg here, what's the stuff inside the beg?

Jodi: Just my clothes and pants, my room are occupying by painting trio, can I live here temporarily?

Britney: Of course, Jodi, come on in.

Jodi: Thanks.

And then Jodi come in, then Jodi explained to three of them why she came here, and Danny said

Danny: Matt and Max just too love Meg.

Jodi: And now I still don't know did painting trio leave my room, more important is did Meg shower, when I holding her hand, smell her really bad smell.

Britney: Meg just wants hanging and playing with you, Jodi.

Danny: Just like Fiona and Britney.

Jodi: She can play with Matt or Max, also she have the big sister, but she always feel Maggie is bad big sister, I really don't know what she's thinking, everyday wants to see me.

Britton: Then when you back home?

Jodi: I don't know, at least my bed must have good smell, also bathroom must dry and clean.

Britton: Did you eat before came here?

Jodi: I didn't eating since afternoon, when back home originally intend to eat something but got painting trio made so annoyed.

Britton: In parents home three of us already ate, but I also felt have some hungry, Danny, you come with me to buy the supper.

Danny: OK, then you both get the good talk.

Then Britton and Danny went out to buy the supper, also buy the dinner for Jodi. After they both left, Jodi goes to sitting in Britney side and asked her

Jodi: Have somebody uploaded our both yesterday dialogue at restaurant, did you know?

Britney: Of course I know, so much users already watched the video, although the users were inspired, but my dad especially mom so furious, I had never seen mom hit Phoebe and Philip kind of miserable like that, Phoebe skin and butt already blossomed.

Jodi: Them both deserved it, because them both always made so mad and sad, now them both just got little, already best for them both., also made I and you big brother nearly break up, did you know who's upload-er?

Britney: Upload-er are Danny big sister Jazz and his ex-girlfriend Sam, they both done that just want to let Danny misunderstanding me and break up with Fiona.

Jodi: Really so degrading, go so far as want to falsely accused on you.

Britney: Danny already called his big sister, Monday I will go to see them and face-off with them.

Jodi: Just you alone, not good, I and Elsa with you find that both upload-er together, anyway I wants to know how Danny big sister looks like.

Britney: OK. First is there are no idea is we see them. And secondly, few minute ago I hear you said nearly break up with Britton, what happened?

Jodi: Last year April, Britton and me went to hotel for one night stand. After that night, he was waiting me to wake up. When I woke up, you twin brother proposed break up with me, I asked him why and what reason, but Britton said he with me secretly taking love already felt so tired, he can't continue like this anymore, so I said we tell everyone about us, but he said now he wasn't love me anymore, also said we both relationship end up at here.

Britney: Then why my twin brother propose break up with you?

Jodi: After he proposed break up, he just left me alone in the hotel room. Before I was back to airplane flight and working, I always at home cried and sad, I locked myself and hid at the room, dad mom and brothers thought I just watched the romance drama, because I didn't want dad mom and brothers to worrying me. Before I has flight, I was already sent message to Britton, told him when I back, wish he can come to airport meet me.

Britney: Then did my twin brother has been to airport looked for you?

Jodi: Of course he was, but he has just secretly looking me in airport other side. When he intended to leave, just let me seen him, but when Britton has seen me, he was turned and walked away, he walked so fast, so I chased also even called loudly Britton, but he still walked fast until I fell down and sprained ankle, so Britton immediately walked to my side, and he has hugging me to a place just not much people. Just my ankle not serious sprained, so 2-3 days already recovery, also just fortunately at the airport, nobody recognized I and you big brother.

Britney: And then?

Jodi: We both just sitting in car, he has help me wiping the medicine on my feet. And I asked him why he saw me and escaped, and he has nothing can said it. So I asked him if he has any difficult and troubled, I can help him and we both together, or I asked him isn't that he felt I am unsuitable for him because I am older than him, then Britton said absolutely not, because he didn't want I get mad from Phoebe and Philip, he told me he felt I can't enduring Phoebe and Philip, because at that time I wasn't know how Phoebe and Philip were like, when we both began intercourse, that's 4 years ago, he just told me Phoebe's progressing speed is slowly, she just began to crawling. So I asked Britton what's problem of them both, and he told me Phoebe and Philip still crawling, sucking the pacifier, can't even speak a sentence and always crying, but he didn't said loudly. That time impression them both gave me and now was different, that time I just thought Phoebe and Philip really just slowly progressing, but unexpected them both are without hoping. So I told him no matter how much hard our future, just we both together to overcome the difficulties. Also I told him since I been chose you, that means Britton never gonna have opportunity to leave me once more, and before I just being calm time, not break up.

Britney: Since I been chose you, never gonna leave me, that's really has little unreasonable and unruly.

Jodi: And that's me, parents and brothers always said this is my disposition, and you twin brother asked me last time, do I really can accept them both no matter what, and I answered absolutely, and I won't regret.

Britney: You can with Britton together, I really so excited, not just me, Elsa also, our parents also gonna accepting.

Jodi: Should can accepting. I said when I and Britton marrying, I will officially manage them both, them both dressing, no more milk powder and diapers have done, now I gonna call the orphanage volunteer to take away the baby cot, do you agree or you need discuss with parents?

Britney: Of course absolutely I am agree, donate the baby cot to orphanage baby really need is best thing, better than give Phoebe and Philip sleeping, made the bed so dirty and smelly. The baby cot really big, you call the volunteer reverse to take out from them both room.

Jodi: OK, I and the orphanage already discussed Okay, next Wednesday volunteer will go to your parents home to take away the baby cot.

Britney: I will call Danny and Fiona help you, I still wanna working. You guessing the baby cot can sleeping how many baby?

Jodi: I guessing that baby cot so big, at least can sleeping 10 baby. Originally I want to donate the hand ringing too, but them both touched it not dirty or bacteria, also unhygienic.

Britney: Let them both retain the hand ringing. After move away the baby cot, I will make the bed on the floor let them both sleeping. If the orphanage want the diapers, at home should have some.

Jodi: Needn't, for the babies also can't wear it, them both already age 3 and 5, size already bigger.

Britney: OK.

Then Britton and Danny back home, they have bought the dinner for Jodi and the supper to three of them, and then 4 of them turned on television, sitting in the living room eating watching the television and chatting.

Next day, Kansas City, Morning

Britton has quickly taken advantage to left home when Danny, Britney and Jodi still sleeping. Britton went to find Jake, and then both of them went to Bishop parent home and secretly brought Phoebe and Philip out from house. And then Britton and Jake brought Phoebe and Philip to mall and lend them both to Jake friend.

Danny, Britney and Jodi are in Bishop parent home, and their doesn't seen Phoebe and Philip so asked dad mom and Fiona, and Tony said Britton already brought them both to outside, said is wants to bringing them both to outside get some fresh air, then Jodi said them both know how to feel the fresh air.

Duncan and Pamela brought the children to the zoo, because parents don't want Meg go ape once more, last midnight, Matt, Max and Meg locking the door and sleeping at Jodi room in her bed, while Matt and Max already fell asleep but Meg can't fall asleep, and then came out screamed loudly awakened everyone, but eventually three of them were came out from Jodi room, David was took advantage to Jodi room and taking the backup key. Meg told Pamela she can't fall asleep because without sister Jodi, but Pamela scolded Meg awakened Mike wake up, fortunately Maggie has coaxed Mike and in his side accompany him. And then Duncan brought Matt and Max back to first empty room sleeping, and Pamela brought Meg to showered because last night she didn't showered so smelly, and Pamela sco lded Meg but Meg just annoyed mom and asked where's sister Jodi.

Jake already went out with Britton, although Jake dad mom and little brother doesn't know. Jodi been discussed with Jake and John before about buying Bishop parent home neighbor left and right side home, requested Jake or John asked dad mom, so John helped Jodi asked, but David and Judy said current home has great, why they buy new house, and John said can be Bishop family neighbor, will more close. David and Judy said unless has special reason, otherwise elders won't considering buy and move to new home.

St. Louis, MO – Nearing to noon

Peterson family already ate the breakfast, while after Danielle ate she set off to volunteer. Before Peterson family to zoo, all of them went to Scarlet and Scott room asked them both intend to what, but them both just yelled want to get outside, eat ice cream and candy, drink soda and watch Spongebob, everyone hear already fed up, Lance and Candace scolded them both, but them both still thought them both right, not even have any wrong/fault/mistake.

And then Jacoby and Jen said have little sister and brother like them both really felt shame, also said if them both have Hillary and Hill 1/5 good, they both will feel so glad, but them both not even listened, then Hillary said needn't to care of them both, them both follow also just sabotage and bully Hill. Although them both tried to get out but result also not even close already got stopped. Then Jacoby and Jen closed and locked the door, and Peterson family except Scarlet and Scott left and going to the zoo, while Scarlet and Scott inside the room knocking the door and crying loudly yelling want ice cream….. but nobody even care. Also the housekeeper just responsible for clean them both excreta, give them both food and water, help them both take a bath in the room and brush them both teeth, other things is not housekeeper responsible. All in all Scarlet and Scott have won't to outside from room until them both admit the room and apologize to Hill.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

KC Mall

After Elsa has sent Ross, Lisa, Evan and Emma to airport for back to St. Louis, Elsa was looked for Britney and Jodi, Danny and Fiona already went to find Nate and his family. When Britney, Elsa and Jodi at the mall, three of them are walking around the mall, and there are seen so much people in that mall zone, and then they had seen Britton and Jake in there with the speaker, also seen behind them are Phoebe and Philip. When three of them were seeing, Phoebe is begin to suck the thumb, and then Philip following, but inside will have staff to stopping them both weird behavior. So Britney, Elsa and Jodi walked to Britton and Jake side asked both of them what are they doing, why Phoebe and Philip at here, also Britney seen them both sucking the thumb really mad, but Elsa and Jodi are advising Britney. Also much people are looking, and the audience also mad when seen Phoebe and Philip everything behavior them both been done. Also have audience said them both are the silly person made big sister sad, but have two person said none Phoebe and Philip fault, is them both family never educate, discipline and love them both, and that two person are the upload-er Jazz and Sam. The speaker Jake friend looking them both came here to nonsense, so called the security carry away/expel Jazz and Sam outta here, also the audience are scolding Jazz and Sam not understand and spoke carelessly. And then Jazz and Sam looking against the stage and said loudly tomorrow they will let Danny know how worse Bishop family are. Because speaker still wanna continue to speaking, so Britton and Jake called Britney, Elsa and Jodi to other side all of them talking about it. In other side, three ladies asked and both gentleman explained to the ladies, and the ladies finally understand. Britton and Jake asking three of them want together dinner later, because the speaking ending at 7pm, from noon to night 7 hours activity. And Jake looked Britney eyes and said 'Relax, I'm not my little brother John, I'm Jake, you best friend Elsa husband.' And Britney said 'How could I have, we're together dinner later, but waiting until the speaking end, I also wanna listening what speaker is speaking and also about them both.' Then Britney back to looking the speaker to speaking, also Britton, Jake, Elsa and Jodi with Britney back to stage looking the speaker's speech.

After end of spoke, Britton, Jake, Britney, Elsa and Jodi also bringing Phoebe and Philip while them both already fall asleep. The speaker Jake friend appreciated all of them let him borrowed Phoebe and Philip let him speech so successful, every audience s satisfied and applaud, and Jake said you're welcome also you're my friend, this is just little case. Also the staffs said Phoebe and Philip too difficult to engaged, also their said if there is them both brothers/sisters, their will go mad and crazy. And then five of them(Britton, Jake, Britney, Elsa and Jodi) carrying them both(Phoebe and Philip already fall asleep) to around the mall and finally decided the dinner all of them except Phoebe and Philip, their decided to eat the dinner hot pot. All of them eating all kinds of cuisine except the beef, 5 of them eating and chatting with pleasant and feeling so glad.

End Of Part 4

The End


End file.
